<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Have Spark by Anon_E_Muss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012419">To Have Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_E_Muss/pseuds/Anon_E_Muss'>Anon_E_Muss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Continuation, Canonical Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mega Man has a Spark, Megatron being charismatic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Pompous Gasbag Prime, Rating May Change, Rest in Peace Prowl, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Roll has a Spark, Sentinel Prime is an ass, Sibling Love, Sparks, Team as Family, Will update tags as they appear, Wreck Gar mentioned, You get a spark!, all y’all get a spark!, and You get a spark!, but not as much of an ass as you think, comments welcome, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_E_Muss/pseuds/Anon_E_Muss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The quality of Robot Masters to be life-like was always a controversial, if impressive achievement in A.I. However, no one was prepared for them to actually become alive, least of all Rock.</p><p>When Sari Sumdac walked into her father's office on Tuesday, May 11, 20XX, she was expecting him to be passed out, or otherwise struggling against the needs of his body, such as food and rest.<br/>What she did not expect to find was her father frantically scurrying about the lab, trying to organize his projects.<br/>This immediately set off sirens in Sari's head. Her father was never organized for anything.<br/>"Um . . . Dad? Are you okay?"<br/>Isaac Sumdac practically ran up to his daughter. "It's my old friend," he said beaming, "Dr. Thomas Light is headed to Detroit!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Autobots &amp; Optimus Prime, Autobots &amp; Ratchet (Transformers), Autobots &amp; Sari Sumdac, Blues | Proto Man/Quake Woman | Tempo, Bulkhead &amp; Bumblebee, Bumblebee/Sari Sumdac, Mega Man &amp; Dr Light, Proto Man &amp; Dr Light, Rockman | Mega Man &amp; Roll, Roll &amp; Dr Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Protoman stumbled into the alleyway, thrown off-balance by . . . <em>something</em>. Keeping one hand one the wall, he walked further in, hoping to straighten himself out in some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>He felt that something was different. He <em>felt</em> it. That was the most surprising thing. His HUD had told him that everything was working fine. As far as systems were concerned, he was in perfect condition. Everything was working as it should be.</p><p> </p><p>That's when it hit him. Everything wasn't <em>supposed</em> to be alright. His power core should have been fluctuating. It should have been draining, or surging to a different area. His power core was supposed to be wrong. Even if Wily had replaced it, the nuclear core he had now wasn't supposed to be much better. It was supposed to be unstable. Yet if his HUD could be trusted, it was working fine. In fact it was working better than fine.</p><p> </p><p>Something inside of him had changed. He knew it. Something had messed with his body. More than that, something had messed with <em>him</em>. The only proof he needed was that he could tell the difference. Before. . . whatever it was that happened, his body, his identity, and his mind had been one and the same. Now though, he could feel the distinction. He wasn't just an IC chip, there was something <em>more</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down against the wall. Not wanting to trust the readings he was receiving, he put his hand on his chest. He felt where he knew his formerly faulty core to be. He wanted to open up the metal, see his core for himself, yet something inside of him, something. . . . primal protested against it. He held his hand against his chest. He swore he could feel a thrum coming from where his core was. He felt a rhythm. . . a pulse.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What is happening to me?</em>" he said desperately.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Sari Sumdac walked into her father's laboratory on Tuesday, August 11, 20XX, she was expecting him to be passed out, or otherwise struggling against the needs of his body, such as food and rest.</p><p> </p><p>What she did not expect to find was her father frantically scurrying about the lab, trying to organize his projects.This immediately set off sirens in Sari's head. Her father was never organized for anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Um . . . Dad?" she asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Isaac Sumdac practically ran up to his daughter. "It's my old friend," he said beaming, "Dr. Thomas Light is headed to Detroit!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's great!" Sari exclaimed. ". . . Who is he again?"</p><p> </p><p>"A former colleague of mine," Professor Sumdac said, "and a dear friend. He and I were part of some of the first automaton research projects. We went to college together!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sound like you two know each other well," Sari said, putting her finger to her chin. "How come I've never heard of him?"</p><p> </p><p>Isaac tapped his fingers together. "We. . . Had a bit of a falling out," he said hesitantly. "Some of his earlier funds came from military contracts. I wanted no part of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. . ."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac Sumdac regained his brightness quickly. "But! That only means that I now have the chance to make it up to him! Oh, it will be so good to finally see him again!"</p><p> </p><p>Sari smiled. "So how can I help?"</p><p> </p><p>The two began to clean up and re-organize the laboratory. It was a much simpler job than Sari was expecting. Megatron and the space bridge had taken up much of his time and energy. Isaac had not yet bothered to restock his personal inventory.</p><p> </p><p>As the two hauled up the last box of spare parts, Sari sniffed at something. She checked to make sure it if it was coming from the box.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for this Sari," Isaac Sumdac said. "What would I do without you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sari simply smiled. "You're welcome." Then Sari smelled that peculiar odor again. "Dad," she asked, "how long have you been in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Days," Prof. Sumdac replied nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Sari sighed. "Alright, let's get you taken care of."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank you for that, Sari, but there's really no need." Just then, his stomach grumbled loudly. "Well. . . Maybe just a little need."</p><p> </p><p>Sari laughed, taking his hand. Some things would never change. "So is Doctor Light as distracted as you?" Sari asked as she led her father along.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, he's much worse. Left to his own devices, he would get so engrossed in a project that we could draw with markers on his face, and he wouldn't even notice. And that is not an exaggeration! Mikhail and I once actually drew glasses on him while he was cramming for the finals! It really is a good thing he had us with him, otherwise he might have actually starved."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Just what I needed. More responsibility."</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac laughed. "No need to worry, Sari. He actually built two robots to help with such things."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? He couldn't just set an alarm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Light is anything but an underachiever." Sari snorted. "Oh! By the way, he said that he's bringing his children with him. Perhaps you could get to meet them," Professor Sumdac suggested hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>A pang of loneliness shot through Sari. "Yeah. . . Meeting people. Sounds great."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac immediately halted. "Sari," he said, concerned. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>After a minute, Sari sighed. "I miss them, Dad. I mean, I know why they're busy on Cybertron, but it just. . . It feels like they're. . . like they're too busy to care about me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Sari." Isaac pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "I'm sure that they'll be back as soon as they can."</p><p> </p><p>"What if they can't?" Sari said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "What if Megatron's trial goes on longer than our lives? They're <em>billions</em> of years old, Dad. It's not that unlikely. What if they get reassigned to some far off planet, and never come back to see me? What if they come back to see me, but I'm not here anymore?" Sari now let the tears flow freely. "What if they just forget about me?"</p><p> </p><p>Isaac simply closed his eyes and leaned further in. He rubbed her back soothingly. "They'll be back. I know it. Real friends always come back."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Is it weird that I miss Earth already?" Bumblebee asked as he walked down Omega Supreme's hallways. "I mean, we were there for what? A year? Less than that? I didn't even get to see the Easter Bunny! It's not fair!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean. We all miss Earth, little buddy," Bulkhead responded. "I've been trying to get people to take an interest in art, but it just isn't taking off. Maybe I should get a few of my pieces from Earth? You think that would help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh. Sure," Bumblebee said jokingly. "Just need to find someone with enough spare time to ponder the meaning of life." The words reminded him of Prowl, and for a moment, Bumblebee lost all of his joking attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, or unfortunately, Bumblebee's joke went over Bulkhead's . . . well, head. "Oh! I know!" Bulkhead exclaimed excitedly. "How about Sentinel?! He doesn't seem to do much! Wait. . . I guess that won't work, since he's 'Acting Magnus' for now."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee laughed. "Hey, Bulkhead. Do you think Prime will let us use the space bridge to visit Earth."</p><p> </p><p>"Well. . . If Megatron weren't about to go on trial, he would allow it. Not too sure about the guys at the space station though."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. . ." Bumblebee was starting to get an idea. "<em>You</em> know how to operate a space bridge."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah," Bulkhead said nodding, "I am a bit of an expert on the subject. . ." His eyes popped open at the implications of the statement. "Oh no. I know that look. Bumblebee, whatever ideas you're getting, I want no part of it," Bulkhead held his arms out to the sides for added effect.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Bulkhead," Bumblebee pleaded. "If we can just sneak into the space bridge network, we can pop on over to Earth and see Sari! We could be back before anyone even knows we were gone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few hundred problems with that," Bulkhead said holding up his claws. "A.) We need someone on Earth's end to receive our trans warp energy and make sure that everything's working alright. B.) We need someone on Cybertron to do the same when we come back. C.) The space bridge nexus is at full capacity. Everyone's coming in for Megatron's trial. We can't just hijack a space bridge while it's in use."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee fixed him with a very pleading look. "<em>Please. . .</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead started to lose ground. Mentally, he promised himself to tell Sari why teaching Bumblebee that look was a bad idea. "No! . . . <em>No</em>, don't look at me like that. . . No, I'm not. . . We can't. . ," Bulkhead made one last stand to defend himself. "Megatron's trial is in a few days and we need to be there to tell everybody how it went down! The whole team needs to be there!"</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something, before closing it. He stared at the ground in frustration. "The <em>whole team— can't</em> be there. . . Not anymore."</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, Bulkhead closed his eyes and rested his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I know, little buddy. I know."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't know, Ratchet," Optimus said. "Alpha Trion and the rest of the council has been trying really hard to get me on the Elite Guard, but. . . Do I really deserve it?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus Prime and Ratchet were sitting at a table at Maccadam's New Oil House. The old oil house had reopened after Megatron had been arrested, and felt the need to expand business a bit. Ratchet still preferred the old oil house, but the new oil house was located at a more accessible location.</p><p> </p><p>"All I did was capture a single band of Decepticons," Optimus continued.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet finished sipping his oil. He eyed Optimus critically. "You say that like you aren't Cybertron's newest hero."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it really wasn't that big of a deal," Optimus tried to defend.</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't think that capturing the leader of the Decepticons and several of his top lieutenants is a big deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well. . . I guess it's a little bit of a deal."</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet took another long drink from his mug. "Prime, let me tell you something. You '<em>just</em>' fought Megatron to a standstill by flying around like a Decepticon, when you don't even have an aerial alternate mode. Your teammates '<em>only</em>' helped reassemble most of the AllSpark, and used it to create a forcefield that successfully contained a blast that would have destroyed all of Detroit. You did all of this, and yet you started out as a repair-bot for space bridges.</p><p> </p><p>"You can go back to repairing space bridges if you want, but that won't change a thing. You're a hero. The council knows it, the people know it, even Acting Magnus 'Pompous Gasbag Prime' knows it. It'd be a miracle if you don't end up on the Elite Guard. Heck, you'll probably end up leading the guard in no time at all."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus Prime stared at his oil mug. He let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Hero."</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet's eyes softened. "You're thinking about Prowl, aren't you."</p><p> </p><p>For a time, Optimus didn't answer. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Prime, you've got to stop blaming yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but I can't help but feel like. . . Like it should have been me. Like <em>I'm</em> the one who should have died. That's what leaders do right? Put their men's lives before their own? But when it came down to it, I couldn't stop him. I didn't even know what he was doing until it was too late. If I had known what he was trying to do. . ."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd what? Stop him? Do you think he would have wanted that? He saved your life. He saved a lot of lives. That was his choice. You aren't at fault."</p><p> </p><p>"Then who is," Optimus asked, partly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Prowl, for sacrificing himself. The Decepticons, for attacking Detroit. Jazz, for not pulling in enough AllSpark fragments. Me, for reawakening Omega Supreme. If you go back far enough, everything can be blamed on Primus and Unicron. Blame and guilt don't make anything better."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus continued to stare at his drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Prime," Ratchet said seriously. "As a field medic during the Great War, I've seen some things. Most of 'em, things I wish didn't happen. I've seen what it's like when commanders don't care about their men, Decepticon or Autobot. I've served under a few Spark-less commanders. That's not you.</p><p> </p><p>"When people sign up for war, they only <em>think</em> they're ready to risk their life. They never think it will actually be them to die. In that moment, bots show who they really are. You get bots like Starscream, who run away from responsibility and save their neck at the expense of everyone else, and you get bots like Prowl, who give themselves up for something important."</p><p> </p><p>"You think he was ready to die?" Optimus said, now staring out the window, gazing at his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," Ratchet said. "Nobody ever is. I've . . . Seen enough examples to know. Given another choice, he probably would have wanted to keep living. But in that moment, when it was between him and the world, he decided it was worth it. That's not something a lot of people can say."</p><p> </p><p>"It just. . . Doesn't feel worth it to <em>me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it doesn't. The dead leave us behind to pick up the pieces. It's not right, and it's not <em>fair</em>, but that's how the world works . . . Optimus, being worthy of someone's loyalty is nothing to be ashamed of. Is it heavy, sometimes? Yes. But that doesn't mean you bear the blame for everything they do. You're not faulted for being worthy, Prime. It's an honor."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus allowed himself a small smile. "When did you get so wise, Ratchet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Age and experience, kid," Ratchet patted his chest and laughed a small amount. "You'll get there someday."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus smiled. "Waiter," he called, "Could my friend and I get a refill? It's on me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The exact chronology and circumstances behind this crossover are as follows:<br/>This story follows the Archie Comics version of Mega Man. In this fanfiction, the events of Mega Man 4 have already passed. Proto Man showed up and clarified the situation after the first four robot masters, thus saving Pharaoh Man and a few others. Light and Cossack worked together to save Kalinka from Dr. Wily.<br/>In the aftermath, Proto Man tried to live with his family for a bit. He enjoyed himself and he apologized for everything he'd done, even if it was a little bit tense and awkward at times. Eventually, however, he decided the open road was a better fit for him.<br/>Dr. Wily hasn't resurfaced yet. He's currently working on his greatest creation. One that he is certain will destroy Mega Man once and for all. . .</p><p>On how the two series happen coincidentally:<br/>The Ra Moon arc of Mega Man happened during Soundwave's debut episode in TFA. Soundwave shielded the robots of Detroit from Ra Moon when he took control. The Autobots were unaffected by Ra Moon because (*SPOILERS*).<br/>The Autobots don't know about Mega Man because Prowl wanted to watch nature documentaries, while Bumblebee wanted to watch music videos and wrestling events. The two used to argue/fight over who gets TV rights. (Remember the 'stillness' bit in TFA?)</p><p>Mega Man didn't know about the Autobots because he was too preoccupied by Dr. Wily. Doctor Light could have found out about the Autobots during the A.R.T.S. meeting, but was prevented by the Emerald Spears' intervention.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Feedback is always, always appreciated. </p><p>I hope you all have a nice day.<br/>'Til all are one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus and Sentinel sat in the Council's chambers. Sentinel had showed Optimus were he would sit tomorrow morning so that he wouldn't "make an embarrassment out of himself on the most important day of his life."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus sat down and looked over where Megatron would be tried tomorrow morning. Suddenly a grave sense of foreboding washed over him. He stared down at the podium ponderously. Despite telling himself that everything would be fine, the fear did not go away. It wouldn't, he realized, go away until this whole business was over with.</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel seemed to notice. "Optimus, you gotta lighten up a little," he said. "You'd think that Unicron is upon us with how tense you are."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus was snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, Sentinel."</p><p> </p><p>"What's got you so worked up, anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>All Optimus had to do was look at Sentinel, unamused.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right, the trial," Sentinel said. "Listen, Optimus, old buddy old pal, I'm going to say this once and only once: Stop obsessing over Megatron!"</p><p> </p><p>"Obsessing?!" Optimus said, slightly offended.</p><p> </p><p>"He's in Tripticon prison right now. What's he gonna do? Sit there and <em>glare</em> the guards to death?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's done a lot more with a lot less. Don't forget that for the first few months we were on Earth he was little more than a head."</p><p> </p><p>"True," Sentinel conceded, "but back then he had access. He had communications. This time, he's being kept in solitary in the most secure prison on Cybertron."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus smiled. "You're not usually this thorough, Sentinel. What changed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. . ." Sentinel said. "First off, this is Megatron. I'm not taking any chances. Secondly, I've learned. Do you remember that time when I captured Lugnut?"</p><p> </p><p>"And you tried to cover up Lockdown's involvement," Optimus asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel waved his arms trying to avoid this particular subject. "Let's not let the details distract us. Anyways, when you're little Ninja-bot got suspicious, I was lucky enough to have Lugnut's explosives still with me, and I came up with a pretty solid alibi, if I do say so myself."</p><p> </p><p>"You sound awfully proud of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Optimus, will you let me explain? Now, I told the two-wheeler that I took the weapons as a security measure. 'Why in Primus' name would I let my prisoners have explosives,' right? Well that got me thinking, 'Why didn't I do that before?' Then there was that incident aboard the Steelhaven and that just confirmed my belief. So, after <em>that</em> little adventure, I became Cybertron's leading figure for security and precaution," Sentinel finished, smiling proudly at himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Ratchet told me that you closed down a few private shops and businesses."</p><p> </p><p>"A <em>temporary</em> measure," Sentinel said. "Decepticons were going to meet up and talk about their leader or the cruelty of Autobot tyranny or whatever, so I suspended a few places where I knew they would meet up. Makes life a little harder for them, and a little easier for us."</p><p> </p><p>"Careful there, Sentinel. 'Us' and 'Them' might not be as clear as you think. Maccadam's welcomed both factions, and it seemed pretty peaceful. The Decepticons are just bots after all, just like you and me."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel eyed Optimus critically. "Oh yeah, Optimus? Don't forget, they tried to kill you multiple times. The Autobots want peace, the Decepticons want to fight. Seems pretty clear to me. Tell me Optimus, out of all the Decepticons you've seen, would <em>you</em> invite any of them to have a drink with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus looked down and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Sentinel had a point. Most of the Decepticons he had met were dangerous and/or wildly unstable. Even Blackarachnia had proven herself to possess a ruthless streak.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I know it seems kinda iron-servoed," Sentinel said, "but you have to understand that there are very real threats are out there. By letting them fester, we open the door to disaster. I mean, look at the shape Ultra Magnus is in right now."</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Optimus conceded Sentinel's point. "That still doesn't mean I have to like it," he added.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you don't, you're Optimus. You always had an obnoxiously persistent sense of justice. It just used to be that it meant sticking to the rules." Sentinel got up from his seat. "I've got some things to finalize. Oh, and Optimus, one last piece of advice," Sentinel put his hand on Optimus' shoulder, "Don't let the hero worship go to your head. I'm still the one in charge here."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus turned in his seat to watch Sentinel as he left. "Sentinel, when have you <em>ever</em> known me to let things go to my head?"</p><p> </p><p>"It could happen to any-bot," Sentinel said as he reached the door. "Being praised makes it easier to confuse dreams and reality."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Professor Isaac Sumdac was squirming in place, anxiously shifting from one foot to the other. He made a number of odd sounds that Sari had never known her father capable of making. Privately, she considered the theory that she might not be the only alien in the family.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," Sari finally said, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes," Prof. Sumdac said. "I'm just fine Sari, just fine."</p><p> </p><p>". . . Are you sure? I haven't seen you this nervous in. . . well, ever."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, really." Professor Sumdac said. "And I don't mean that in the sense that I've been cooped up in my lab for unhealthily long periods. This time, I really am fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, if you say so," Sari said. She decided against pushing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing his daughter's unbelief, Isaac Sumdac sighed. "I'm fine, it's just that. . . well it has been so long since I last saw Doctor Light. The last time we saw each other. . . it did not end very well. I just hope that he hasn't hated me all these years."</p><p> </p><p>Sari looked down at her dad. Not unkindly, she laughed. "Dad, he wouldn't be coming all the way here if he hated you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Sari. Yet. . . I can't help but worry. What if something goes wrong, like it did the day we met the Autobots? What if something drudges up old memories?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," Sari said, "If he's anything like what you say he is, he'll understand. Even if one of you said something stupid, he's your friend. It's just like you said, 'true friends always come back,' right?"</p><p> </p><p>Isaac smiled. "Yes. I did say that, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>The sliding glass doors opened, and in walked three people. The tallest and oldest of the group lead the other two. He was a thickly built man, though not exactly fat. He had snow-white hair, and full beard that made him vaguely resemble Santa Claus.</p><p> </p><p>At his side were two young children that looked to be in their pre-teens, one boy and one girl. The boy had short brownish-black hair, and wore blue shorts and a jacket. The boy also had what looked to be knee-high boots, which to Sari seemed like an odd fashion choice. The girl had a blonde ponytail tied with a green ribbon, and wore a red dress that had black sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>"That's them!" Isaac exclaimed. His excited soon faded as they drew nearer. Isaac and the old man, presumably Doctor Light, stood face to face. This highlighted the obvious height difference between the two, with Doctor Light being rather tall.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for a moment, the tension in the air so thick that a butter knife could slice through it. Finally, Doctor Light spoke, albeit halting and hesitantly. "Professor Sumdac. . . Isaac, I. . . wanted to apologize for our last-,"</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac quickly cut him off. "Thomas, no. <em>I</em> am the one who should be apologizing to <em>you</em>. I know you had to find a reliable source for your research grants. I was too self-righteous to see the necessity of it, or the validity in your opinions. I am truly sorry to have shut you out these past few years."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light sighed and smiled sadly. "And <em>I</em> have often wondered if I should have listened to you, all those years ago. I should have reached out sooner." Doctor Light held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac Sumdac took it. The two shook, relieved, before Isaac quickly pulled Doctor Light into a hug. Caught off guard only for a minute, Doctor Light returned the hug, chuckling to himself. "It's good to have you back, Isaac."</p><p> </p><p>The two finally broke apart, able to see each other as friends for the first time in years. "There is so much to talk about," Isaac said. "Such as; when did you have children?" Isaac gasped, a realization coming to him. "Does this mean that you and Noelle-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?! No! No, it's not like that," Doctor Light sputtered. "Doctor Lalinde and I only rekind-*ahem* <em>reconnected</em> at the A.R.T.S. festival."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac laughed. "Come now, Thomas. The only person you fool here is yourself. Anyways, where else would these wonderful children of yours come from?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, Isaac. When and how did <em>you</em> have a daughter?"</p><p> </p><p>Isaac averted Doctor Light's gaze as he tapped his fingers together. "It's. . . a tad bit complicated."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry Isaac. I didn't mean to pry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite alright, Thomas. I'll tell you some other time."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light walked up behind the two young children and put his hands on their shoulders. "Anyways, these are my children, Rock," the boy waved his hand, "and Roll." The girl waved hers.</p><p> </p><p>Sari tried to stifle her laugh. "Hi. I'm Sari."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't be," Roll said.</p><p> </p><p>"We actually like our names," Rock added.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I. . ." Sari heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Why does this always happen? My name is Sari."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my bad," Roll said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sari," Rock said ponderously. "That's supposed to mean noble right?"</p><p> </p><p>Sari simply shrugged. "I never bothered to learn my name's meaning."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac held out his hand in his own greeting. "Hello there. My name is Professor Isaac Sumdac. It's good to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise," Roll said, taking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways," Isaac said, "Let me give you all the tour of this tower. I'm sure you'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas chuckled, "I'm sure we will. Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac led the others into the elevator. "Oh by the way, what is it you wished to discuss with me, Thomas? You're emails said it was urgent, but you didn't give me any specifics."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light cleared his throat. "It can wait."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac eyed his friend critically. "Obviously not if you came to me for help after all these years."</p><p> </p><p>Rock and Roll looked at their father. Doctor Light sighed. "It has to do with my children actually. Something has happened. Something. . . changed, and I was hoping you could help shed some light on the situation."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac's eyes darted back and forth between Doctor Light and Rock and Roll. They seemed perfectly fine and healthy to him. Sure they seemed about the age where-. . . Oh.  "Thomas, are you telling me you came all the way to Detroit just so you could avoid having the 'birds and the bees' talk with your children?"</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light choked. "What? That's not what I- No!" The children, Sari included, snickered at Doctor Light's discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac was hardly listening. "You could have gone to a doctor, Thomas. You didn't need to reach out to me if you just wanted to avoid an uncomfortable topic.  Besides, they look perfectly healthy to me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what this is about," Doctor Light pleaded desperately. He cleared his throat. "Besides, going to a medical doctor would be entirely pointless."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac rubbed his chin in suspicion. "Thomas, just what are you trying to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light grinned. "Isaac, do you remember that project I proposed to the college in our senior year?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with. . ." Isaac's jaw dropped as he gasped. "You didn't."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light's grin only widened. "I did. Roll and Rock here are my greatest creations."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, stop," Roll said.</p><p> </p><p>"May formally introduce the two first Robot Masters, numbers DLN-001 and DLN-002, Rock and Roll."</p><p> </p><p>Sari was almost lost. Did Doctor Light really just call his kids robots? They looked completely human. Sure Rock had an interesting choice of footwear with those boots but- wait a minute. Those weren't boots at all, she realized. Those were his feet!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my stars!" Isaac Sumdac exclaimed. "This is amazing! Fully autonomous robots capable of critical thinking and free will! They were right in front of me and I never even noticed! Incredible! How long have you two been active?"</p><p> </p><p>"Little over a year," Roll said.</p><p> </p><p>"Unbelievable!" Isaac started to swarm over the two, taking measurements and examining materials as closely as he could. "Such fine construction! So life-like too! Are they anatomically accurate? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know. How do they age and mature? Do they age and mature?"</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light cleared his throat, ending Rock and Roll's discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies," Professor Sumdac said. "In all my years, I had hardly thought it possible. This is indeed a miracle of science. How did you manage this?"</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light hesitated slightly, allowing Rock to speak. "Actually, we were hoping you could help with that. Until a few months ago, Roll and I just had very advanced A.I. We still had to obey Asimov's three laws, and we still thought in terms of directives and procedures. The first time I saw a human be arrested, I asked Doctor Light if he could be reprogrammed to be safer."</p><p> </p><p>Rock rubbed the back of his head. "Then something happened. There's this. . . <em>Thing</em>. That's inside of me. Roll has one too, as do a few other Robot Masters. We think it's some kind of parasite, but whatever it is, it's made it so that we can <em>feel</em>. I mean, more than just registering emotions. I can <em>connect</em> to them."</p><p> </p><p>Isaac and Sari shared a glance. "This thing inside," Sari asked, "what's it like?"</p><p> </p><p>"It feels kinda . . . Tingly?" Roll said. "It's like electricity, but it feels more. . . Alive. It has a pulse, like a heartbeat. That's why we think it might be a parasite."</p><p> </p><p>Sari put her hand to her chin. "Electric pulse. . ." She recalled a lesson that Optimus Prime has given her once on the nature of the Autobots.  "I think I have a hunch, but I need to check." Sari then made to put her hands on the heads of the Light children. Rock and Roll both flinched away. "Relax. This will only take a minute."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to. . . Change anything, right?" Rock asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sari shook her head. "No. This is just my way of getting to know you."</p><p> </p><p>Rock, hesitantly allowed her to proceed. Sari closed her eyes as a blue light shown from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Isaac," Doctor Light said, "just what is going on? Is your daughter another Robot Master?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite," Isaac said. He sighed and adjusted the elevator's destination. "I'm taking you all to my personal lab. Evidently there are a few things we need to discuss in greater detail."</p><p> </p><p>Sari finished her searching. Her hands detached themselves from the Light children, and she looked at them excitement and wonder. "<em>Woah</em>. You guys don't have parasites. You two have <em>Sparks</em>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron kept an even and unreadable face as he was wheeled down the halls. The Autobots had strapped him down and shackled his arms and legs as a security measure. Whatever makes them feel more safe, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was hardly paying attention to his surroundings. In his mind, he kept repeating the same name over and over again, cursing it further. '<em>Optimus Prime. . .</em>' When he was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, he thought he knew what hatred was like. When he faced off against Ultra Magnus in the Great War, he thought he knew hatred. However, now that his goals were stolen from him by some lowly repair bot, Megatron finally had a true grasp on hatred.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, he would break free from his imprisonment, and he would do it soon.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Don't you dare think that this is over, Optimus Prime. Not until I say it is over, will it be over. You cannot escape me, and you cannot contain me; For I am Megatron.'</em></p><p> </p><p>The lighting above him changed as he was brought into the chambers of the Autobot High Council. Megatron surveyed the faces around him. Most of them, he recognized from reports, pictures, or past experiences from the Great War.</p><p> </p><p>Three faces were particularly interesting to Megatron; Alpha Trion for looking impossibly old, Optimus Prime, for ruining his plans more times than he felt comfortable fully admitting, and the current Acting Magnus Sentinel Prime.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>His defense attorney, a small, pathetic brown Autobot, walked into the room. Megatron hardly paid him any mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Megatron of Kaon," Alpha Trion said, "you are hereby charged with severe disruption of the peace, destroying massive portions of Cybertron, and the murder of millions of lives both neutral and Autobot, whether directly or indirectly. How do you plead?"</p><p> </p><p>Megatron smiled. "Guilty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room rumbled with shock and confusion. Had Megatron really just admitted to everything? What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>Optimus leaned forward thoughtfully. Something was up, he just knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel banged his gavel once or twice, calling for order. "Defense Attorney Rattletrap, do you have anything to add?"</p><p> </p><p>Rattletrap nervously shifted about. His mind was going hundreds of light years per mega-cycle, yet he was coming up with nothing. "Uh, yeah, sure," he said anyways. He coughed into his servo. "Yes. You see, Megatron's life is one of circumstances and reactions. He didn't <em>ask</em> to be the leader of a violent and bloody war. He didn't <em>ask</em> to be vilified by the public because of the sad truths of war. And he also didn't <em>ask</em> to be exiled from Cybertron. If his plea here is any indication, he realizes the error of his ways, and only now asks for the chance to make things right."</p><p> </p><p>As discreetly as he could, he leaned over to Megatron. "That's what we're going for right? 'Tragic revolutionary led astray tries for redemption?' 'Cause that's the best I got right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Spare me your theatrics," Megatron growled back. He looked up at the council. "Gentlemen, if it seems acceptable to you, would you grant me the curtesy of speaking for myself? I will await whatever sentence you inflict upon me willingly and patiently. I only ask that the public be given an accurate picture of my deeds."</p><p> </p><p>The voice was almost hypnotic. The Council knew it was probably a bad idea. Optimus knew that something was about to go very wrong. Yet, he had made it seem like a small thing. Really, what could it hurt? If they trapped him in his own arguments and stories it would only make things easier. Besides, that defense attorney was not appearing to help by any means.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," Sentinel said. "I'll allow it." Alpha Trion folded his hands together. The Council Chamber was awash with whispers that soon died down.</p><p> </p><p>"Contrary to what my attorney says, I fully intended to be the leader of the Decepticons. I fully intended to start this war. Had it not been for the Autobot space bridge network and their acquisition of the AllSpark, I would have led the Decepticons to victory. I would have led Cybertron into a new Golden Age."</p><p> </p><p>The Council hall shook with whispers. What was happening? Did he seriously just say that to the entirety of the Council?</p><p> </p><p>"I know that the price of freedom is high. Too high, for some. But that does not change my mind. For too long, we have let fear and conventions ruin our progress. For too long have we toiled under the same stars without thinking of what lay beyond them.</p><p> </p><p>"I ask you this; with the technology we possess, and the power of the AllSpark at our fingertips, is the taking of the stars beyond us so dangerous a goal that it was worth fighting over? I would have returned to Cybertron a hero. Yet you raised not only your voices in opposition, but your weapons as well. At the core of our beings we have the extensions of Primus himself! In our hands we have the infinite power of the AllSpark! With such power, it is obvious that we were made to rule, not be ruled!"</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Trion glared at Megatron with all the righteous fury he had at his command. "The AllSpark exists to give life, not take it! It is a wellspring of power ancient and primal. To use its power as an engine of war would not only be dangerous and uncontrollable, it would be sacrilege of the highest order!"</p><p> </p><p>"And don't forget who's on trial here, Megatron!" Sentinel added.</p><p> </p><p>"And who is it that has come to try me?" Megatron challenged. "Young Autobots, who have been told horror stories of how I consume Autobot Proto-forms for breakfast? Or is it decrepit old mechs, whose misplaced nostalgia for the older days blind them to the possibilities? . . ." Megatron smiled as he delivered the final blow. "Or is it failures that cannot save their dear friends, even when they are needed the most?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus bristled and Sentinel violently shook with anger. Alpha Trion's gaze shifted between Megatron and Sentinel.</p><p> </p><p>"I see no leaders on this council," Megatron declared. "None of you are fit to judge me or my followers. When you have lost a war, when you have spent eons in exile, when you have had to create a new empire from nothing as you are barred from your ancestral home; then you may judge my actions. Then you may judge me. But you will never judge the glory that is the Decepticons."</p><p> </p><p>"Regardless of who was wronged first and in what way," Alpha Trion said calmly, "you're actions very much remain your own. Here you stand, awaiting justice for those that you have hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron smiled at Alpha Trion. Then, to everyone's surprise, he laughed. "Spare me this mockery of justice! When Ultra Magnus awakens from his stasis, if he ever truly recovers from Spark support, then he may put me on trial. He may not have my full good-will, he may not have the right to truly judge me, but he at least has my respect. Do not insult me by placing my fate in the hands of this . . . <em>Pretender</em> who sits on the seat of Magnus!"</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel flew out of his seat before anyone could stop him. He ran up and threw a punch directly at Megatron's jaw, the force of which knocked Megatron to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Sentinel, stop!" Optimus shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus quickly rushed over and grabbed Sentinel's arm before he could land another punch. Sentinel struggled against Optimus' hold. "Let go of me, Optimus," he growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Not before you get yourself under control," Optimus replied, grunting.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, strength left Sentinel's arm. Optimus let go. Sentinel walked back to his seat, his expression unreadable. Optimus started to walk to his seat as well, not entirely sure who he should keep his eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>This division of attention was all Megatron needed. He swiftly pulled apart his arms and tore apart his stasis cuffs. Now free, he ran over to the returning Optimus Prime.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus heard a commotion, and turned just in time to see Megatron running towards him, a mad glare in his eyes. Megatron grabbed a hold of Optimus by the neck, and drove him into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Optimus!" Sentinel exclaimed. Quickly donning his face mask and drawing his weapons he charged at Megatron.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron glanced, and just as Sentinel was in range, he swung Optimus around, knocking away Sentinel. Megatron then pounded Optimus into the ground, his hand never leaving Optimus' throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Now <em>this</em> seems familiar," Megatron said. "The last time we were in a position like this, I had the AllSpark, and you had that key. Well now, you have nothing. And I am clearly your superior."</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Trion stood, and the other council members leapt into action. Preceptor ran towards the exit, intending on getting help. Wheel-Jack hurried over to Sentinel and helped him get up.</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel then charged for the second time. Megatron briefly glanced his way. Using that split-second distraction, Optimus drew his axe and swung down on Megatron's shoulder, embedding the blade within the metal.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron grunted, and returned his attention to Optimus, only for Sentinel to smash into him with his shield.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus got to his feet, just as the entire building shook. Sounds of dull booming echoed across the room.</p><p> </p><p>There came a blast of purple from where Perceptor had ran off. From the smoke, a team of five figures emerged, the biggest carrying an extra body in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the council room collectively paused to observe these newcomers. There was no mistaking them; Decepticons. Three of them came from the unit known as Team Chaar; Strika, Cyclonus, and Oil Slick. Among them were two Decepticons that Optimus and Sentinel knew; Swindle and Lockdown.</p><p> </p><p>Lockdown looked at Sentinel. "Long time no see, Sentinel. You too Optimus," he said smiling. "Look at what we found."</p><p> </p><p>The large female Cybertronian, Stirka, lifted her hand, revealing an injured Perceptor, who had energon leaking out of a whole in his midsection.</p><p> </p><p>Wheel-Jack's eyes widened, before he drew his weapons, ready to face these new intruders. Even Alpha Trion, old as he was, seemed ready and willing to fight.</p><p> </p><p>The slimmest of the newcomers, the mech with an odd liquid container around his head named Oil Slick spoke up. "Nobody move." He held up a small vile. "The first one to make a scene gets an incurable case of the Cybonic Plague."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel looked at Oil Slick dubiously. "You've gotta be kidding me. The Cybonic Plague was eradicated at the end of the war."</p><p> </p><p>Swindle held his hands up grandiosely. "You'd be surprised what you can find on derelict space ships. After all, one bot's trash is another bot's profit!"</p><p> </p><p>For a long moment, no one seemed able to move. Cyclonus, a sleek purple seeker with knightly armor walked over to Megatron. Sentinel and him traded glances, before he faced Megatron. "My liege," he said simply. "I believe it is time we leave."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron smiled. "So it would seem." Megatron gave Sentinel a condescending glance. "If you'll excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>One step at a time, Megatron and Cyclonus made their way to the other Decepticons. When they arrived, Cyclonus drew his sword. "Attempt to follow us, or impede our escape in any way, and he becomes the first to die."</p><p> </p><p>Perceptor lifted his head to stare at the council. He coughed, and in his odd, monotone voice said, "<em>It is illogical to prioritize one life over the security of Cybertron. Do not acquiesce to his demands.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Wheel jack, still tense, stared between the Decepticons and Perceptor. "Don't say that. You're important to us, Perceptor."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Even for someone as important as I, it is still an unequal exchange.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Oil Slick held his vial to Perceptor. "Have you forgotten about this? Even if it starts as only one life, this plague will spread throughout Cybertron. Maybe you're just one life, but it's not just you that's at risk now, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Perceptor quieted. Sentinel growled. "Go ahead, Decepticon. I don't think we'll have any trouble containing any of you or your viruses."</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Trion spoke up. "The Cybonic Plague is nothing to take lightly, Sentinel. It very nearly drove us to extinction, and was one of the leading causes of the death of the Golden Age."</p><p> </p><p>As Sentinel weighed the situation, Optimus lowered his head. "Let them go," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Optimus you can't be serious."</p><p> </p><p>"We're outnumbered and outgunned. Without a plan, these aren't odds that we can beat."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel stammered. Alpha Trion spoke up with evident grief in his voice. "Optimus is correct. I'm afraid we have no choice, Sentinel."</p><p> </p><p>"It is good to see such rational leaders at the heart of Autobot politics." Megatron said mockingly. He then looked at Optimus. "This event is televised, is it not?" At Optimus' nod, he turned to face the Councils' seat, where he guessed would be the most likely spot for cameras to be. "Hear me, my loyal Decepticons! The time to strike is now! As I have broken my bonds, so too can you break the shackles of Autobot tyranny! To my followers in the far reaches of the galaxy: rise up! To my armies in the inner territories of Cybertron; rise up! To all Decepticons everywhere; <em>transform and rise up!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Megatron turned back to the Autobots. "I trust that will keep you suitably occupied." Finally, he addressed Perceptor. "If you would be so kind as to direct us to the nearest space bridge?"</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel growled to himself as Megatron and the others slowly backed out of sight. "We have to go after them," he said as soon as they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus picked up his axe, which had fallen out of Megatron's shoulder at some point during the skirmish. "You heard them Sentinel. We can't follow them, or they'll kill Perceptor and unleash that plague."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Sentinel exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha Trion," Optimus called. "Do you have any suggestions?"</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Trion stared at the two. "I'm afraid not. The Cybonic Plague is one of the worst epidemics in our history. We cannot run the risk of it being unleashed once again."</p><p> </p><p>"If that was the Cybonic Plague," Sentinel pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus thought for a moment. "I think I may have an idea. We'll need to be fast, and we'll need a space bridge expert." He held up his hand to his earpiece. "Bulkhead, do you read me?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm right here boss-bot. I saw what happened. So what's the plan?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not going to bring them where they want to go; we're going to bring their destination to them!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The path to the space bridge nexus was unobstructed as requested. The Autobots did not try to interfere with Megatron's escape, also as requested. In fact, the Autobots seemed to take this a little too easily for Megatron's liking. The only problems that immediately came to mind were to stop his hostage from dying before they reached the space bridge, luckily Swindle carried items that could help with that, 'and only for the low low price of one hundred and ninety-nine credits.' </p><p> </p><p>Out of the assembled Cybertronians who currently formed his entourage, Strika was the most experienced in leading missions. She was also quite intelligent, despite her large and brutish appearance. "Strika," Megatron said, "does this not seem a tad suspicious?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you figure, my lord?" Strika said with a little less than optimal respect. It appeared that she held Megatron responsible for the failure of their last attempted invasion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron filed that information away for later evaluation. He would not make the same mistake that he did with Starscream. "I had expected taking the council member would let us exit the metroplex without much resistance, but I never thought that the Autobots would take this lying down."</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing to worry over, Lord Megatron. We are Decepticons; we strike fear into the sparks of Autobots."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps," Megatron said. "Are the charges active?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, as per your instructions."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Detonate them."</p><p> </p><p>Strika smiled. Wordlessly, Cyclonus handed her a trigger. Without breaking stride, she pressed the button.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Inside Trypticon prison, chaos reigned. The walls rumbled and the ground shook. Blitzwing, who was currently wearing his Icy face, smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>His neighbor in the next cell, was nowhere near as subtle. Calling out to the other Decepticons, he shouted with almost religious vigor "DO YOU FEEL THAT MY FELLOW DECEPTIONS? THE GROUND TREMBLES BEFORE THE MIGHT OF OUR GREAT AND GLORIOUS LEADER! ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"</p><p> </p><p>"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" the other Decepticons echoed. As the cry echoed itself into a chant, Blitzwing leaned into the side that Lugnut's cell was connected to. "<em>Subtlety is not your strong suit, is it?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I HAVE NO NEED FOR SUBTLETY!' Lugnut proclaimed. "THE ONLY THINGS I NEED ARE AUTOBOTS TO POUND INTO SCRAP METAL, AND THE GLORY OF THE DECEPTICON CAUSE!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>If that is the case,</em>" Blitzwing said, before switching to his Random persona, "<em><strong>Would you like to give me your energon rations?</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut was about to retort, when the electric shields of their cells failed. The Decepticons paused momentarily, almost not wanting to believe that such an opportunity had arrived, but the shields stayed down. All at once, they rushed out of their cells, eager to experience their freedom, and eager to take their revenge.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Optimus, and Sentinel raced down Iacon's highways, Sentinel's commlink beeped. Anticipating the trial that was originally planned for the day, he had restricted all incoming calls to emergency status only. By the frequency, he could tell that it was one of the Jet twins, possibly both.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Acting Magnus Sentinel. Report."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sentinel Magnus sir,</em>" Jetfire said, "<em>there has been giant explosion in Trypticon prison.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>There is also being a massive of riots in the prison,</em>" Jetstorm added. "<em>Decepticons have overrun the premises.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Send in the Elite Guard! Try to contain this as much as possible."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Roger</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel then addressed Optimus. "Optimus, did you hear that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard it Sentinel," Optimus replied. "We just need to keep it contained until Megatron gets to the space bridge."</p><p> </p><p>"And your certain that your big mudflap can pull this off?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bulkhead may seem a bit. . . dense, but he knows space bridges like no one else."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know what your doing Optimus. I don't need to remind you what's at stake here."</p><p> </p><p>'No,' Optimus thought, 'you really don't.'</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jazz rolled up to Trypticon prison, along with a few other troops to assist in the fight.</p><p> </p><p>And a fight it was. Barricades and bunkers had been erected around the prison, behind which Autobots sought shelter from the rain of blaster-fire. Quickly changing into robot-mode, he dashed up to one of the bunkers, where two Autobots had taken cover. One of them had a flame-pattern paintjob, and the other had orange plating and held a massive cannon.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay cool, everyone," Jazz said. "The Elite Guard's here to back you up."</p><p> </p><p>"It's about time you showed up," The one with the flame-pattern said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait a minute, I recognize you two. Rodimus and. . . Armorhide, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ironhide, sir," the orange one said.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Ironhide. I need you guys to give me the DL on this."</p><p> </p><p>Rodimus drew out his bow as he answered. "The good news is that the Deceptiocns can't get out." He paused to fire a few arrows at where the shots were coming from. "The bad news is that we can't get in."</p><p> </p><p>Another explosion rocked the ground, as result of the fire the Autobots were taking. "That's not the end of it either, sir. The Decepticons have somehow taken over the prison's automated defense system. It's just a matter of time before they figure out how to open up the doors and come flooding out."</p><p> </p><p>"So," Rodimus surmised, "The million-credit question is; do we try to break in and end this riot before it really starts to pick up, or do we wait until they open the doors to let loose our weapons on actual targets?"</p><p> </p><p>Jazz thought for a while. Eventually he placed his hand on his comm. "Sentinel, O.P., do you read?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We hear you Jazz,</em>" Optimus' voice responded.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I have a plan to deal with the breakout, but I need the Jettwins and Ratchet and Bumblebee."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm patching you through to them now</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Jetfire, Jetstorm, can you read me?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We is reading load and clear,</em>" Jetstorm responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Ratchet, Bumblebee? How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I hear ya kid,</em>" Ratchet responded.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you guys to come to my location, I'll explain once you're all here."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>While Megatron is escaping?</em>" Bumblebee exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sentinel and Optimus are handling that. We just need to keep Megatron away from his reinforcements."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The four arrived shortly, and little had changed at the prison. The bunkers were looking more scratched and beat up, but luckily they still held. A few of the automated cannons had seemingly been destroyed, but it only slowed down the barrage.</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't look too good," Bumblebee said observing the scene around him.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet seemed lost for a minute, almost frozen, but soon returned to his senses. "You'd better find a way to keep this contained," he said to Jazz. "Otherwise, you're looking at another Great War."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Jazz said.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the plan?" Bumblebee asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jazz turned to face Ratchet. "Do you still have that EMP generator?" Ratchet  held out his arm and showed Jazz. "Cool. You and Bee use that and your magnets to create a blind-spot in those turrets up there. Then the Jet-twins and I mosey in and I use my passcode to reboot the prison's security systems. That should make sure that the turrets are aiming at the Decepticons instead of us, ya dig?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I dig," Bumblebee responded.</p><p> </p><p>"We dig too!" the twins said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"All this sounds great," Ratchet said sourly, "that is; assuming Shockwave hasn't locked you out of the system."</p><p> </p><p>"He can't,' Jazz said. "Every high-ranking Elite Guard member has their own passcode. Only they know it. It isn't even kept on record. There's no way that Shockwave can crack it time."</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded anyways. After confirming that everyone was ready, Jazz gave the signal. Bumblebee and Ratchet quickly transformed and sped towards the prison. The Autobots that remained behind opened fire on the turrets, drawing their targeting systems away from the two approaching vehicles.</p><p> </p><p>Only a few shots found their way near Ratchet and Bumblebee. After just a few minutes, they transformed back to their robot modes and flattened themselves against trypticon's walls. They shared a nod between the two of them as their tools were brought out; Bee's stingers and Ratchet's magnets.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few steps outward, they faced the turrets and simultaneously fired. The currents of electricity and magnetism joined halfway and surged towards the turrets. The EMP did it's work. . . but only on three of the turrets.</p><p> </p><p>"Bumblebee," Ratchet said. "We aren't making a big enough impact. We need more power."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee grunted, trying to pour more effort into his stingers. "Sure would be nice to have Sari's key right now."</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet considered for a moment when an idea struck him. It wasn't exactly one that he enjoyed, but it was an idea none the less. With some hesitation, he dismissed the magnet on his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's the big idea?" Bumblebee asked. "Wait, Doc bot are you alright? You're shaking."</p><p> </p><p>Out of Ratchet's left arm emerged the EMP that lockdown had stolen from him. It still pained Ratchet to think that his tool had been turned into a weapon. It hurt even more to know that it may be their only option. 'Keep pouring it on, kid," Ratchet said as he took aim.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet fired his EMP, and combined with the already existing field born from the stingers and magnets, produced an even bigger surge. In addition to the three turrets already brought offline, most of the wall's turrets shut down.</p><p> </p><p>The two ceased their work, and knelt down out of fatigue. They looked up to find the jet-twins flying closer towards the prison, with Jazz hanging onto their combined alternate mode. Only a few meters away from  the prison, Jazz jumped, leading with his shoulder. His momentum carried him straight through, breaking the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jazz tumbled along the floor for a few moments before finding his footing. Perhaps being thrown though a window wasn't his greatest idea, but it had worked. The jet-twins flew in and separated into robot mode shortly after. Jazz looked around the room, noting the monitors and several mini-cons hiding under their desks.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay cool, everyone," Jazz said, holding up his hands, "The Elite Guard is on the case."</p><p> </p><p>One of the mini-cons peeked out from under his desk, and shakily pointed to one of the doors, which were mercifully locked and reinforced. Even with the reinforcements however, muffled voices could still be heard.</p><p> </p><p>'Try the blue wire!'</p><p> </p><p>'I've already tried the blue wire, you Brobdingnagian malfunction!'</p><p> </p><p>'You dare taunt me, you cycloptic weakling?!'</p><p> </p><p>Jazz turned to face the twins. "You two guard the door in case the 'Cons manage to crack it open. I'll try to gain control of the prison's systems."</p><p> </p><p>Jazz typed as fast as he could as the voices from the other side continued their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>'Iron-brained glitch!'</p><p> </p><p>'Wire-limbed scraplet!'</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Gentlemen</em>,' another voice cut in. '<em>There is no reason to fight each other when our true enemy is just beyond this door.</em>' Another voice called out, seemingly finishing the other's thoughts. '<strong>So learn some patience before I have to wipe you both onto your skid plates!</strong>'</p><p> </p><p>'Give me one good reason why I should cooperate with this failure!'</p><p> </p><p>'Because if you stopped antagonizing me and let me do my job, I can gain control of this compound and win the entire battle for us. And for Lord Megatron.'</p><p> </p><p>The twins snickered to themselves at hearing this. "That is big if," Jetstorm said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let your guards down," Jazz said. "They could break through at any moment." Most of the mini-cons shrunk back further into their hiding places at this statement. One, however, ran up to the terminal Jazz was working on. The mini-con, which was orange in color, extended his arm unfolded a wire like attachment. He plugged it in, and suddenly the information on-screen went flying past. "Thanks little dude," Jazz said. "I'll tell your manager about this when we make it through."</p><p> </p><p>The Decepticons on the other side of the door however, had different ideas.</p><p> </p><p>'Bah! This is taking too long! Megatron could have reached the space bridge by now!'</p><p> </p><p>'Perhaps we should simply knock. Would you be so kind, Lugnut?'</p><p> </p><p>'Very well. Stand back!'</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, the door had a sizable dent in it. Then another. And another. And then it was blown away entirely by a violent explosion. The twins were blown away on opposite sides of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jazz stood up as the door landed. Sparing a moment to draw his nunchaku, he looked down at the mini-con. "Keep working at it! When you get to my login, the codeword is 'proto-form.'"</p><p> </p><p>The smoke soon cleared, revealing Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Shockwave. Blitzwing, in his Icy persona, quickly aimed to freeze the Autobots.</p><p> </p><p>Left immobile, Jazz watched as Shockwave walked up to the mini-con. "To let the security of Cybertron rest on such diminutive creatures. . ." he said, raising his fist."It is simply illogical."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could bring his fist down, however, a torrent of flame shot in front of him. Shockwave jumped back a few paces and turned towards the source. Jetfire stood unfrozen and ready for combat.</p><p> </p><p>"Blitzwing, I thought you froze him!" Shockwave exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I did</strong>!" Blitzwing said, now in his Hothead persona.</p><p> </p><p>"You clearly don't know who we are," Jetfire said, aiming a fireball towards his brother.</p><p> </p><p>The now-weakened ice around Jetstorm was shattered as he broke free. "We are the Elite Guard."</p><p> </p><p>The twins ran toward each other as Lugnut charged. For a moment, it looked like Lugnut was going to demolish the two just as they were about to join. At the last moment however, Jetfire slide down low beneath lugnut's legs, while simultaneously Jetstorm leapt to grab ahold of one of Lugnut's arms.</p><p> </p><p>The result was that Lugnut fell hard. In the moment that he was stunned, Jetstorm pinned Lugnut's arm behind his back. "He was not expecting old piston drop." Jetfire held Lugnut's leg in a precarious position. "And in the end it is really all about leverage.'</p><p> </p><p>Blitzwing took aim with one of his shoulder cannons. "<strong>Get off of him, you compact carburetors,</strong>" he exclaimed. He fired not a second later. The twins however, scrambled out of the way, leaving Lugnut to take the shot.</p><p> </p><p>After letting out an undignified yelp in pain, Lugnut got up grumbling. "Who's side are you on?" he asked with an uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>The twins now stood between Lugnut and Blitzwing, back to back. "Ooh, two Decepticons to fight!" Jetfire exclaimed happily. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I am!" Jetstorm answered.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>What are you two thinking? Can I try?</strong></em>" Blitzwing asked, switching to his Random face.</p><p> </p><p>The twins linked their arms together, soon becoming a blur of shifting parts. In a few seconds, their combined form of Safeguard now stood.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Well</strong></em>," Blitzwing said, "<em><strong>that's one way to be closer to your family! AHAHAHAHA!</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>While that fight was going on, Shockwave resumed his task. "Now where was I,' he asked himself. "Ah yes, that's right. I was about to destroy the mini-con." He turned around and took a step towards where the mini-con worked. Before getting too far, he was suddenly struck by a flying kick to the head.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he asked recovering. Jazz now stood, free of Blitzwing's ice. "How did you free yourself? Don't tell me that there was some truth to Yoketron's spiritual ramblings all this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Jazz took a ready stance. "It's your own fault for underestimating a cyber-ninja."</p><p> </p><p>"I used to think that hand-to-hand combat was outdated with modern weapons." Shockwave took aim with his cannon. "Let's see how wrong I was, shall we?" He fired.</p><p> </p><p>Jazz leaned to the side just as the shot whizzed past him. He hardly had a moment to recover before one of Shockwave's claws was extending out rapidly towards him. Jazz used his nunchaku to bat away the claw before it could cut him, and quickly dashed up to Shockwave before he could fully retract his arm. With a roundhouse kick delivered to Shockwave's face, Jazz sent him stumbling back.</p><p> </p><p>Shockwave again took aim with his arm-cannon, but just as he was about to fire, a blaring klaxon resounded throughout the compound. It didn't register what the alarm meant until the windows started to be shuttered one by one.</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut was the first to react to this. "No!" he cried, charging towards the broken window that Jazz and the twins had entered through. "I refuse to be separated from our leader again!" He transformed and flew out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Shockwave and Blitzwing followed suit immediately after, although Shockwave had to hold onto Blitzwing's jet mode to safely escape. Just as Jazz and Safeguard made to pursue, the window's security shutter sealed itself.</p><p> </p><p>Jazz turned around to find the mini-con that had activated the emergency lockdown. The mini-con let out a series of beeps that could only be interpreted as "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Jazz let out a breath. "It's alright. At least we contained the rest of the riot."</p><p> </p><p>Safeguard split back into Jetfire and Jetstorm, both of which looking as guilty as the mini-con. "Sir, we are sorry for having let Decepticon menace escape."</p><p> </p><p>Jazz looked the two straight in the eyes. "You two did not fail," he said, inviting the mini-con to hop onto his hand . "You held them off long enough for Sureshock here to do his work. Really, we're lucky it was only those three that gave us the slip, 'cause it could've been a lot worse."</p><p> </p><p>The twins looked marginally better.</p><p> </p><p>Jazz looked down to Sureshock. "Now, is there any way to get a signal out once the emergency lockdown is activated?"</p><p> </p><p>Sureshock nodded.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Megatron looked up to find two- no, three,- figures arriving. "Lockdown, Swindle," he said, "If you were planning on taking you're leave, now would be the time to do it. More substantial protection has just arrived."</p><p> </p><p>Both the merchant and bounty hunter looked up. Immediately, Lockdown recognized Lugnut as one of the incoming figure. “Aw great," he said tiredly. Swindle, meanwhile, put his hand to his chin and hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, let's see. . . Do I continue to help out at an increased risk to myself, or do I bug out while I still can?"</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut was the first to arrive. He quickly transformed and took a knee in front of his leader, not bothering with any of the other Decepticons around. "OH GREAT AND GLORIOUS LEADER! THE TIME HAS FINNALLY COME FOR ME TO ONCE AGAIN TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS YOUR MOST LOYAL-" it was then that Lugnut noticed the other Decepticons gathered. He had issue with half of them, but the most surprising component of Megatron's current entourage was "Strika?" Lugnut got up and looked over concerningly. "My love! I thought you were at the edge of the galaxy wearing down the Autobot oppressors. What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>was</em> at the edge of the galaxy, the Elite Guard themselves showed up, until Lord Megatron issued the retreat order. And then you, him, and you'reentire squad got captured! The only one of you that didn't get captured was Starscream, and that is because he went offline!"</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut held out his arms. "Strika, you do not understand!" he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lugnut could explain, Blitzwing and Shockwave arrived. Sensing the tension between Lugnut and Strika, Blitzwing's face swapped to his Icy mode. "<em>Did miss something?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Blitzwing, this is my consort, Strika," Lugnut said cautiously. "Strika, this is my teammate, Blitzwing."</p><p> </p><p>Blitzwing paused a moment. Lugnut was never anything less than enthused. "<em>You. . . never mentioned you had a consort.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>That was evidently the wrong thing to say, as Strika's attention immediately whipped around to face Lugnut, managing to make the large, even by Decepticon standards, mech seem small. "You never talked about me to your teammates?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Strika, I promise I can explain!"</p><p> </p><p>Strika erupted into a fury,hurling exclamations at Lugnut that would make even the most encrusted of sailors shudder.</p><p> </p><p>Lockdown observed with a not so small amount of discomfort. "This is getting kind of personal. So if it's alright with everybody, Swindle and I will just leave."</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut paused, which in turn made Strika pause. Lugnut turned to Megatron. "You never said that <em>they</em> would be involved."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron growled. "If you are all finished, we have a schedule to keep. You two," Megatron said looking at Swindle and Lockdown, "leave us. We'll discuss your payment later. You two,' he said, now addressing Lugnut and Strika, "there will be time to mend your relationship later. Right now we are on a mission, and you will behave as the highly trained soldiers you are! Do I make myself clear?"</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut nodded, holding up out his arms. "Absolutely."</p><p> </p><p>Strika sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "But we <em>will</em> be having a conversation later," she said to Lugnut.</p><p> </p><p>That settled, Lockdown and Swindle transformed and drove away, with Swindle using a holographic projector to disguise their vehicle modes. Megatron turned around and his now complete entourage resumed walking towards the space bridge network.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Optimus and Sentinel got a signal just a few clicks away from the space bridge network.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sentinel, OP, do you guys read me?</em>" Jazz voice came through with a small amount of static.</p><p> </p><p>"That's 'Sentinel Magnus, Sir' to you!" Sentinel retorted unhelpfully.</p><p> </p><p>"We read you Jazz," Optimus said, ever the peacemaker. "What's the situation?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We managed to seal most of the 'Cons inside the prison, and the emergency lockdown is in full swing.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I hear a 'but. . .'?" Sentinel asked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>But three of them split before we could put the hold on 'em.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel cursed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was it that escaped?" Optimus asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Most of Megatron's personal crew; Lugnut, Shockwave, and Blitzwing.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"This day just keeps getting better," Optimus noted dryly. "Thank you, Jazz. Sentinel and I can handle it from here."</p><p> </p><p>"Sentinel, <em>Magnus</em>, Optimus," Sentinel said.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you mean 'Acting Magnus,' Sentinel."</p><p> </p><p>"Are we really gonna argue about that now?"</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me, Sentinel."</p><p> </p><p>Senitnel grumbled but offered no protest. It proved to be a moot point, because in a few moments, they had arrived. Optimus quickly assumed robot-mode and ran towards the nearest Space Bridge's control panel, finding that Bulkhead was there, waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see Megatron. Are we too late?" Optimus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Is everything set up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good to go," Bulkhead said. "But, boss-bot, you should know that this is really dangerous stuff that we're messing with."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it always?" Optimus asked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Megatron and his cohorts arrived a few minutes later, with an unconscious Perceptor slung over Strika's shoulder. Megatron surveyed the Autobots gathered around the space bridge. "Optimus Prime, I see that you've come to send me off. And. . . Bulkhead, was it? It does my Spark good to see you recognized for your talents."</p><p> </p><p>"'Cause that means so much coming from you," Bulkhead muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus drew his axe. "Not a step further, Megatron. Put down Perceptor, and then we'll let you pass."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron narrowed his eyes. "And what assurance would I have then? The minute you have your councilman, you'll turn your weapons on me."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus and Megatron stared at each other for a pause. "Fine then," Optimus said. "You and your bodyguards go first, and <em>then</em> you're rescue team sets down Perceptor <em>and</em> the vial of Cybonic Plague, and then they can leave."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron smiled. "See; we are capable of so much when we act civilized towards each other." He, as well as his three most loyal followers walked past Optimus and up to the space bridge. As Megatron passed Optimus, he looked at the Autobot. "I look forward to our next meeting. It will be so satisfying to finally extinguish your Spark."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus said nothing, only staring at the Decepticon leader levelly.</p><p> </p><p>As Megatron stood at the space bridge, he looked down from the ramp and towards the control console. "You," he said, pointing at Bulkhead. "Is everything ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of the safety checks are clear, we have sufficient power; the only thing we need left is a destination." Bulkhead stares suspiciously at Megatron. "The Decepticons don't have their own space bridge, so I can't set you on Kaon or anywhere like that, but I can still send you to some specific coordinates. You never <em>did</em> say where you were headed. Did you not know that space bridges need a receiver code?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no," Megatron said lightly. "I have the perfect destination in mind." His smile turned carnivorous and full of malice. "Earth."</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead panicked slightly, jumping out of his seat. "<em>What</em>?! You can't be serious!"</p><p> </p><p>"I assure you, I very much am."</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead looked at Optimus, fumbling for words "Boss-bot, we can't just let. . . You can't expect me to. . ."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be alright, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "Do as he says."</p><p> </p><p>Not quite believing that it was really happening, Bulkhead types in the coordinates and codes for the space bridge on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>As the blue sphere of trans warp energy took form, Megatron turned to face the Autobots. "Let this be a lesson to you all! No matter your strength, or your willingness to fight, or whatever convictions you hold dear, you will never be able match the might of the Decepticons! One day, some day soon, Cybertron will be ours! All hail the Decepticons! All hail Megatr-" he stopped abruptly as he felt something graze his shoulder. He turned around as more tiny little bits buffeted his armor.</p><p> </p><p>No one had much time to wonder what was going on, as the next thing that came out of the space bridge was a giant beam of steel. It crashed into Megatron and his three followers, pinning them all to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Megatron!" Strika exclaimed. She not-so-gently put Perceptor on the floor and started to charge towards the Space bridge. Before she could get very far however, a green wrecking ball made contact with her face, courtesy of Bulkhead.</p><p> </p><p>Oil Slick saw the commotion quickly unfolding, and raised his arm, ready to smash the vial into the ground and unleash the toxin. Optimus quickly fired his grapple, and stole the liquid before it had a chance to break.</p><p> </p><p>Cyclonus drew his swords and made ready to charge, before Sentinel dashed in and activated his shield, creating a small wall between Cyclonus and his master. Cyclonus let out a dry hum before transforming into his alternate mode and flying around and above Sentinel.</p><p> </p><p>Cyclonus would have flown straight to Megatron, but was driven off course by another one of Bulkhead's wrecking balls. He quickly transformed to robot mode to land gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Everybody get clear!" Bulkhead shouted. Sentinel was about to ask why before the blue sphere of transwarp energy surged with power. It expanded in size, sucking up everything it could. The steel beam that had knocked down Megatron soon rose, along with Shockwave, who soon lost his footing and fell into the warp field.</p><p> </p><p>The Decepticons from team Chaar were torn between helping their leader and their own well-being, before Strika's voice wrung out. "Decepticons! Fall back!"</p><p> </p><p>Watching team Chaar retreat, Lugnut called out. "Strika, my love! Do not abandon me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry, Lugnut," Strika called as she transformed and raced off.</p><p> </p><p>Lugnut called Strika's name once more. Blitzwing, desparately trying to keep hold of his own footing wearing his Random face, asked Lugnut "<em><strong>Do you need a shoulder to cry on?</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Not the time, Blitzwing!" Lugnut exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of their distraction, Optimus fired off some of his fire retardant. The foam landed straight in both Lugnut and Blitzwing's eyes. It only caused them to stumble for a moment, but it was enough for them to get sucked into the warp field, which was steadily growing in size and pull. Optimus fired off one more shot of the foamy substance, landing in Megatron's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron exclaimed at the sudden discomfort, but remained steady. He could feel the pull of the warp field getting stronger. It would implode on itself any minute now, he only needed to hold on for a few moments more.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron drew one of his swords and stabbed it into the ground, with it soon becoming his only anchor. The foam cleared from his eyes, and he glared at Optimus with all of the hatred in his Spark. "You will not be rid of me so easily, Optimus Prime!"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus drew his axe and wound back. "You wanna bet?!" he challenged. He threw the axe as hard and fast as he could, aim only slightly affected by the warp field. The axe struck home on Megatron's shoulder, hitting with enough force to dislodge his sword. Megatron fell through the warp field, howling with rage, and cursing the name of Optimus Prime.</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead dashed past Optimus and Sentinel. "It's gonna blow!" he cried.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, everything was deathly still. The warp field had stopped sucking in everything around it. It had stopped expanding. It shrunk itself down to a tenth of it's size in an instant. Then everything was enveloped in a flash of blinding light and an explosion of immense force.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of stillness, before the smoke cleared. The Autobots got up one by one and dusted themselves off, checking for major injuries. Optimus winced a bit at his headache, but seemed to his examination to be fine. "Everyone alright?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead groaned as he got up. "My whole body feels like it's been hit with a sledgehammer."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel kneeled as he got up, spitting out some rubble. "Everyone present and accounted for."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus sighed with relief. "Good." He smiled. "Well, I think that went well.How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Boos-bot," Bulkhead said, "I hate to bring down the mood, but you remember where Megatron said he was going right?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus' smile fell. "Right. Earth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Albert Willy walked towards his latest base of operations. A small fortress on an island just between Canada and the United States in Lake Erie. International waters were always a good thing to have when conducting plots of revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Megaman had thought he had won. Dr. Light and his robo-children were probably still celebrating their victory. And Blues! Breakman! Protoman! Whatever he called himself nowadays, it didn't matter, but the fact that it was Breakman who told the Light household that there was more to Mikhail's little challenge simply <em>burned</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Breakman had betrayed him. <em>Him</em>! Dr. Wily, who had found his lifeless body in the South American jungle and brought him back to life! And he didn't even change any of his programming! Yet despite all that, despite being offered a chance at revenge on those who he thought had wronged him, the little arrogant twerp had saw fit to betray him!</p><p> </p><p><em>'Perhaps Breakman should be the target of my next attempt</em>,' Dr. Willy thought. '<em>Better yet, maybe he should be the one to take the blame for it! Hahahaha! How do you like that little boy Blues? Your family will totally hate you when I'm done!'</em></p><p> </p><p>Dr. Willy let lose an evil laugh, straight from the bottom of his maniacal little heart. Then all at once, his laugh and his steps came to a halt. "Wait," Dr. Willy said. "Haven't I done that all before? Let's see here. . . 'Misblamed victim?' Just got finished with that one. 'Copy Robot?' Well that didn't work back when I tried this type of thing for the first time. 'Tearing apart Thomas's family?' Well <em>obviously</em> that's a given. But even when Megaman had my programming inside of him, Thomas still found a way to pull through. Drat!"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Willy resumed walking towards his new base. "Oh well, guess it's back to the drawing board. At least I have some solid designs for my new Robot Masters."</p><hr/><p>Professor Sumdac's personal lab was situated near the top of the building, just two floors below the space bridge, not that any of the Light family could identify it.</p><p> </p><p>The Lights were led through the doors of Sumdac's study, and came on the other end to a large chamber, far larger than any personal projects would mandate. "Claustrophobic, Professor?" Roll asked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac laughed. "Yes, I admit, my laboratory may seem a bit over-sized, but that's only because you haven't met my friends yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Friends?" Dr. Light asked. "Isaac, just what kind of friends require your lab to take up two entire stories?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Autobots." Said answered. "They're pretty much Detroit's own alien superhero team."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light pulled up short. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac pulled up a few files on his computer. "I never told you why I dropped out of the University so early, did I?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I always assumed it was financial troubles." Dr. Light said cautiously. "Isaac, what is going on? And more importantly, what does it have to do with my children?"</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac pulled away from his computer, having found the security footage and files that he was looking for. "You are not entirely wrong. I was indeed having difficulty paying for college, which is why I moved out of the dorms for my second year. But while I was working from home, I made a discovery just on the edge of the city limits. Perhaps it would be better to show you."</p><p> </p><p>The Light family crowded around the monitors, Rock and Roll eager to absorb whatever information they could glean, and Dr. Light hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>The images and footage shocked them. "Is that. . ." Rock breathed.</p><p> </p><p>". . . A giant head?" Thomas finished.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks a little bit like your robots, Professor," Roll said.</p><p> </p><p>The dots connected. Sari and Professor Sumdac could see the gears turning in their heads. "<em>This</em> is why you dropped out," Dr. Light said. "<em>This</em> is where your company comes from. I had wondered for so long how you found the means to produce your robots. All along, you held this secret."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light got up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not mad at you, Isaac, I promise. I just want to know. . . Why didn't you tell anyone?"</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac sighed. "I wanted to tell you, Thomas. Many times have I wished that I had brought you into this with me. But I was afraid that if my secret ever got out, that if anyone ever found out where my inventions came from, that I would be removed from my research. All of the things that I had built and reverse-engineered would be taken away. Worse still, I would never get the chance to continue my work. The head would be hauled off somewhere else, where the government would conceal it's existence as a matter of national security. I wouldn't even have mattered, I would just be the undergraduate student who found something in his backyard. So when that head crashed just a short walk away from my house, I thought that it must be destiny. That this was how I was supposed to make my dreams come true."</p><p> </p><p>"And when they did?"</p><p> </p><p>"And when they did, I was too far deep into secrecy to have pulled myself out."</p><p> </p><p>"If it makes you feel any better," Sari said, "I didn't know either. I just found out last year."</p><p> </p><p>"And this head of yours," Doctor Light said, "How is it connected to my children?"</p><p> </p><p>"Keep reading," Sari said. "You'll know soon enough."</p><p> </p><p>The Light family did indeed keep reading, now hardly being able to contain their intrigue, and soon, their wonder. Had it not been for the live photos taken and added to the file, it would have sounded like something out of a science-fiction novel. "Autonomous robotic organism of alien origin," Doctor Light said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Or you could just call them the Autobots," Sari joked.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light fumbled for the nearest chair, slumping down into it as he kept reading. "Autobots, Decepticons, The AllSpark, planet Cybertron," Doctor Light ran his hands over his face. "Forgive me Isaac, but this is all just a bit. . ."</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome!" Rock exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, right?" Sari said.</p><p> </p><p>"So, the Autobots have 'Sparks' too, right?" Roll asked. "Does this make us part alien?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!"</p><p> </p><p>The Light siblings and Sari's conversation began to pick up speed and enthusiasm, until it was impossible to tell who was more excited.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light took a deep breath as he stood. "I can see why you would want to be careful with this. Thank you for showing us. It has helped explain a lot. If you wouldn't mind, could you show us where the Autobots are staying? Perhaps they can help explain in greater detail how my children came into contact with Sparks."</p><p> </p><p>At this Sari's face fell. "They're. . . not here right now."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could escape, the building shook. Doctor Light grabbed back onto the table for stability while Sumdac fell to his knees as Sari tried to support him.</p><p> </p><p>"Earthquake!" Roll cried.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's something far worse," Professor Sumdac responded. "Quickly, we must get upstairs." Sari nodded and the two helped each other up before making their way out of the lab.</p><p> </p><p>"Isaac, are you crazy!" Doctor Light exclaimed. "The whole building is shaking and you want to get <em>higher</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas, I need you to trust me. We'll deal with this problem at it's source."</p><p> </p><p>Rock stepped after them. "It's okay, Dad. I'll go with them. I'll make sure nothing happens."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Light hesitated, then nodded in grim confidence. As he watched the Sumdacs and his son head out, he helped Roll up to her feet. "While your brother and the professor try to fix whatever this is, we'd better head below. It'd be much safer to be outside this building if it collapses," he said, hating himself for considering the possibility. Roll nodded, her nervousness apparent.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><hr/><p>Despite everything he had seen, including malevolent alien supercomputers and supersonic animals, the first words out of Rock's mouth when he saw the giant glowing blue sphere nestled between what looked a giant tuning fork were; "What in the world is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Space bridge, no time to explain," Sari said, running towards a relatively large control set up.</p><p> </p><p>Helping Professor Sumdac towards the panel, Rock asked. "So it's a bridge-"</p><p> </p><p>"-For space. Yeah." Sari pressed her hands against the machinery and soon the same blue light that had been used on Rock and Roll seeped into the control console. Isaac Sumdac looked at the various screens, seemingly not liking what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's being overloaded by some external source," Sari surmised.</p><p> </p><p>"Quickly, we must shut it down." Isaac started to type a few commands. Sari's hands soon split into separate endings as she handled most of the commands. It took only a few moments, but with the shaking building and unstable wormhole, it seemed like forever. Finally, the shaking stopped, and the sphere of the space bridge shrank to about half its previous size.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, it was all over. Then the space bridge flared up again. This time, it was growing larger, and sucking ineverything around it. Professor Sumdac was thrown off balance, and looked like he was about to go flying into the hungry blue sphere, when Sari caught his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Rock ran over and grabbed Professor Sumdac's other hand. Sari looked between her father and Rock. "How long can you hold onto him?" she asked over the roaring winds.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got this," Rock said. "What are you going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Sari guided her father's hand onto Rock's arm as beams of steel and scraps of metal were sucked in. "Whatever's going on, it's happening on the other end. I'm gonna try to put things in reverse." Sari frantically started to type on the control panel.</p><p> </p><p>"Sari!" Professor Sumdac called.</p><p> </p><p>"Just hang in there, Dad! I'm almost there!" Sari pressed on final key, and the space bridge stabilized with a groan. Professor Sumdac fell down after the suction was cut off. Just as he was getting up, Sari tackled him in a hug. "Are you okay?" Professor Sumdac asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sari gave a small laugh. "I feel like I should be asking you that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your father, my ability to worry vastly exceeds yours."</p><p> </p><p>The space bridge, which had gone quiet, but not dead, suddenly shook once again. "Sari," Rock asked nervously, "When you said that you were going to put it in reverse, that was just and expression, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Sari didn't have time to answer. The winds from before had started back up, only pushing instead of pulling. Rock was bowled over, before he found his footing and lowered himself to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>As the three held on, a warning siren started to play. "Professor!" Rock called. "Tell me that this is still under control!"</p><p> </p><p>"The space bridge is on the verge of collapse! It could destroy itself at any minute! We need to get out of here before it blows!"</p><p> </p><p>Rock looked from the space bridge to the Sumdacs. "I might be able to get us to safety, but I'll need to change forms to do it. I don't know if it's a good idea with this Spark inside of me."</p><p> </p><p>Sari called out. "Don't worry. When you have a Spark, transforming is the last thing you have to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>Rock took a breath, before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>"Rock!" Sari cried in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>As Rock was blown over the Sumdacs' heads, his body changed. Enveloping his body was a light blue bodysuit, with darker blue gauntlets and hands, with a yellow band running along the gauntlets. Atop his head was a dark blue helmet with a lighter, raised line ending in a detached square. He also had circular designs over where his ears would be, with the middle colored red. His eyes too had changed, going from their previous green to a shining blue.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the current danger, Sari had time to appreciate what had happened. "<em>Cool</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Rock landed on his feet with a loud thud. Soon, he started to walk over to the professor and his daughter, one step at a time. Before he could reach the pair however, professor Sumdac lost his grip.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sumdac was saved from peril however, when Rock caught his hand. "Hang on professor," Rock reassured him, "I'll get you both out of here. Just don't let go."</p><p> </p><p>Rock resumed walking towards Sari, managing to pick her up by the waist. Rock took a moment to look for the entry to the emergency stairs. Within a few moments, Rock set them inside of the concrete portal, where the winds could not hinder them.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning on the side of the small segment of the building and trying desperately to get his heartbeat under control, Professor Sumdac said "Thank you, Rock. I can see why Thomas is so proud of you." He gulped in a breath of air. "Now, let's get down to the bottom before things get worse."</p><hr/><p>They were about halfway down the building when the space bridge exploded. It caused some damage to the upper floors, but thankfully none to the city bellow. Rock had used a radio in his helmet to let his father and sister know that he and the Sumdacs were alright.</p><p> </p><p>What they failed to notice was the four pieces of debris that soared from the bridge to Lake Erie. Four pieces of debris far to large to have come from the bridge itself.</p><hr/><p>It was with a certain amount of pain and discomfort that Megatron came back online. He took this as a good sign. He could still feel where the prime had embedded his axe into his shoulder. He could feel the scratches and dents on his back from where he had landed. At least his head was still attached to his body. That automatically made it at least better than the last time he had crashed on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron would have kicked himself if his leg wasn't paralyzed with pain. Trusting the Autobots to not try to sabotage his escape was a foolish move. He reminded himself to dwell on that thought at a later time. For now, he opened his optics.</p><p> </p><p>He was on an island somewhere, just along the beach. Groaning, he pushed himself farther from the shore, managing to get his lower half out of the water. Observing his surroundings, he saw a city in the distance, on the other side of the lake, or ocean, or wherever it is that he had ended up.</p><p> </p><p>The island that he was on was hilly and lightly forested, Megatron would have dismissed it as uninhabited, were it not for a castle that lay on the island's mountains. Briefly, Megatron wondered what being would chose to live in a castle shaped like a human skull. His answer came soon enough, in the form of a flying circular transport. Its flight made a shrill buzzing sound, causing Megatron to growl at it before attempting to bat at it. "Turn that infernal sound off!" he commanded.</p><p> </p><p>It landed a few feet away by his side, before finally powering down. The top opened, and out came a human in a lab coat. Had it been any other human, Megatron would have crushed them where they stood, but this one, he merely looked at. "I recognize you from the news reports," Megatron said.</p><p> </p><p>"You know who I am?" The human asked, startled.</p><p> </p><p>"I spent a little bit of time observing tis planet's inhabitants. I must say I am a fan of your work." Megatron maneuvered himself to look at the human face-to-face. When the human didn't back away, and only stared back, Megatron suppressed a small amount of what could be called impression. "Dr. Albert Wily. I require your assistance."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily smiled. "And what, pray tell, can you offer me in return?"</p><p> </p><p>Megatron figured that the doctor might need a little persuasion. "Simply put, power," he said. "I can give you the power to destroy your enemies, once and for all."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then," Dr. Wily said, "when do we start?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus Prime tried to hurry onboard Omega Supreme. Waiting for a new axe to be issued to him had taken up too much time already. In truth, he would have left for earth immediately, but the populace of Cybertron needed to be assured that their leaders had everything well-in-servo.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that was your job," Optimus had said when Sentinel explained as much to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Usually, it is," Sentinel replied. "Unfortunately for you, <em>I'm</em> not the one who let Megatron escape."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus sighed and shook his head in response. "Cybonic Plague, Sentinel. I'd rather take on five Decepticons at once than deal with a pandemic."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't your call to make." Ah yes, there it was; Sentinel's go-to argument.</p><p> </p><p>"And what would <em>you</em> have done, Sentinel?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I</em> would have ensured that the Autobot's number one enemy didn't escape custody."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if that meant sacrificing Perceptor?"</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel was about to retort, but bit his tongue back when Alpha Trion happened to walk by. After acknowledging nods from the both of them, Sentinel whispered to Optimus. "Cybertron's leadership and its newest hero can't be seen arguing, it'll create a scene."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus briefly wondered at just what was going through Sentinel's head. Even the objective acknowledgement of someone other than himself usually had Sentinel squirming in his seat. Perhaps this was a sign. Even if they still argued, Optimus held onto a little sliver of hope that they would at least learn to coexist better.</p><p> </p><p>It was Bumblebee's voice that snapped Optimus back to the present. "Hey, Prime!" Bumblebee called from the loading dock. He walked half way up to the boarding platform, holding up a package. "Your new axe came through." Bumblebee tossed up the package into Optimus' waiting arms. "Remind me again why you had to order a new axe in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because if my axe isn't on Earth, then it's floating aimlessly through space."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah, of course," Bumblebee replied. "But I mean like. . . why an axe? We could've kept the Magnus Hammer. It's not like Ultra Magnus is going to use it. Or Sentinel."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus sighed. "That's not the point, Bumblebee. Use it or not, the Magnus Hammer is a symbol of power. It's one thing to use it when it happens to come into my possession, but's another to purposefully take it to go hunting for Cybertron's number one enemy."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying. Sentinel's gonna be on our case no matter what we do. It's not like we have to listen to him."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus stared levelly at Bumblebee. "He's the current acting Magnus of Cybertron. I <em>think</em> we might have to listen to him."</p><p> </p><p>It was at this point that Ratchet walked on board. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I'm with the kid. Trying to win Sentinel over is a fool's errand."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus put his new axe where the old one had rested in his back. It was a different fit now that he had a jetpack, and it would take some getting used to. "So is searching for Megatron after a major transwarp malfunction, but here we are."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, can we talk about that?" Bumblebee said. "We barely held our own on Earth, and that was when there were five of us. Shouldn't the Elite Guard be sending more than four bots after four of Cybertron's most wanted?"</p><p> </p><p>A deep "<em>Ahem,</em>" resounded from the ship, causing Bumblebee to visibly jump.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, <em>five</em> of us," he said. "No offense big guy, but I'm still getting used to the idea of you being alive."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I myself need to get used to the idea of being alive again,</em>" Omega Supreme responded.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet smiled. "In any case, we're glad to have you on board."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee huffed, "Yeah, I'll say. I definitely feel better about hunting Decepticons with a giant war hero in our corner, but again, why only our team? At least send backup, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus sighed. "Sentinel's fear of organics has spread around a bit. It'll take a while for those walls to be broken down. Until then, we're the only ones who have any familiarity with Earth." He then looked around. "Speaking of our team, where's Bulkhead?"</p><p> </p><p>"He said he needed to check up on something before we head out. I'll find him." With that said, Bumblebee transformed and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus watched him go, before taking a seat and staring out into the sky. Ratchet soon walked up beside him. "Something on your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus looked down. "Do you really think that Bumblebee is right?" he said heavily. "Should I have kept the hammer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you <em>want</em> the hammer?" Ratchet asked without accusation.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. . . no," Optimus held up his servos. "I wish we still had it, but I don't like the thought of using it. It's a leader's hammer. I don't know about you, but I don't think I can imagine a world where <em>I</em> lead Cybertron."</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet leaned back. "And <em>that's</em> why I think you should have it."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus' head whipped towards the old medic. "Are you joking?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do I look like Bumblebee to you?" Ratchet responded drily.</p><p> </p><p>"Ratchet. . ." Optimus groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious. Bots like Megatron and Sentinel who find themselves in positions of authority will eventually care more about their power than their conscience. Not you. You care more about doing good than your reputation."</p><p> </p><p>"That's assuming I have one," Optimus said with a touch of bitterness.</p><p> </p><p>"You have one now."</p><p> </p><p>"And I think you've got Sentinel pegged wrong. He can be a bit dense, and maybe has a little too much pride for his own good, but he has a good spark, underneath it all."</p><p> </p><p>"That could be true, but regardless, he still thinks he's the most qualified person in the room. That kind of arrogance can be dangerous, even if he does have good intentions."</p><p> </p><p>For a moment neither spoke. The silence made Optimus focus on his thoughts more than he normally would.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me honestly, Prime," Ratchet said gently, "do you trust Sentinel not to lose himself to this position of Acting Magnus?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have to," Optimus said. He hated that little voice in the back that added '<em>for now.</em>'</p><hr/><p>Bumblebee drove through the lanes of Cybertron, headed for the space bridge nexus. If Bulkhead was anywhere, it would be there.</p><p> </p><p>Transforming to search on foot, he called out. "Bulkhead? Are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>The voice that answered was not the one that Bumblebee was expecting. "Ah, there you are!" Sentinel said, stepping into view.. "Just the bot I wanted to see."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee pulled up short. "Sentinel Prime?" The address was accidental, but he couldn't deny a small amount of satisfaction at seeing Sentinel bristle.</p><p> </p><p>"Sentinel <em>Magnus</em>," Sentinel corrected.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Sentinel Magnus <em>sir</em>," Bumblebee said, unimpressed. "Can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping to talk to you before you set out for Earth. You see, I have a talent for spotting greatness, and I would hate to see it squandered in some backwater organic mud-ball."</p><p> </p><p>"Like how you spotted Longarm and Wasp?" Bee said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel paused in irritation, but quickly regained composure. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who found that phony evidence."</p><p> </p><p>That stung to Bumblebee, but he couldn't let that distract him. "Funny. Last time I checked you barely remembered I exist. What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel drew himself up to full height and cleared what would be the robotic equivalent to his throat. "My point is, our combined negligence nearly cost Ultra Magnus his life. If you want to help make up for your mistakes, then I have a job for you." Sentinel took out a small mechanical piece. He held it out before dropping it in Bumblebee's servos.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this?" Bumblebee asked.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a private, two-way subspace transmitter. Attach it to your comm-link, and you'll have a secure connection through which to contact me at any time."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee eyed Sentinel suspiciously. "And what exactly would I be contacting you for."</p><p> </p><p>"Everything," Sentinel said. "I want to know what's going on on Earth at all times. When your crew gets in over their heads, <em>I</em> need to know when to bail you out."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think you cared so much. Why not give this to Prime?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because as nice of a bot Optimus is, I don't entirely trust his judgement. He had a chance to kill Megatron, but because of his stupid <em>nice guy</em> complex, let him live. And now the rest of us have to deal with the mess <em>that</em> turned out to be." Sentinel took a breath before putting his arm over Bumblebee's shoulders in a gesture of familiarity. "Listen, you and I? We're more alike than you think. We know when our position doesn't fit us. We're not content with letting others do the dirty work while we just sit by. Cybertron <em>needs</em> bots like us, bots of action and decisiveness."</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee closed his servo around the transmitter. "I hate to break it to you sir, but I don't need your approval." He made to return the transmitter, but Sentinel stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not, but just imagine what would happen if you <em>did</em> have it. As acting Magnus, I can put you back on track for Elite Guard membership. Maybe even give a new name. One that <em>really</em> suits you more than Bumblebee. Something sleek and important. How about. . . Goldbug?" Sentinel pulled back and started to walk off. "Just think about it. When you change your mind, you know how to get in touch."</p><p> </p><p>Just before Sentinel was out of sight, Bumblebee called out. "Even if I did, how do I know I can trust you? You haven't exactly inspired <em>faith</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel stopped, and turned to face Bumblebee severely. "Because no bot has ever gone offline while <em>I'm</em> the one calling the shots. Can Optimus Prime say the same?"</p><hr/><p>Sentinel approached the docks with a quiet uncertainty. Everything had been set up. He just had to see how it played out.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus came out from his ship and saw the current acting Magnus waiting. "Sentinel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Optimus," Sentinel greeted shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus started to walk down towards his. . . friend? Comrade? Rival? Optimus didn't know how exactly to quantify their relationship anymore. "Come to see us off?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Just making sure that you're prepared."</p><p> </p><p>"Awfully considerate of you," Optimus said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just surprised that you took the time to check up on us. Is everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel eyed Optimus up and down. It was times like this where Sentinel had difficulty reconciling the over-eager, scared-to-break-curfew, <em>dense</em> Optimus that he knew with the Optimus Prime that flew up to defeat Megatron. "Cybertron's most wanted and several of his associates just staged a very public escape, and left Perceptor on Spark-support. Everything is <em>not</em> alright."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus gave a short, nod "Yeah, I guess that sounds about right. My team is almost ready to go. Bumblebee's looking for Bulkhead right now, they should be back soon."</p><p> </p><p>As if summoned, Bumblebee called out from the far side of the platform. "Hey guys! I found him!" Trailing behind Bumbkebee was Bulkhead, as well as Jazz.</p><p> </p><p>"Go head and board," Optimus called back. "I'll be there in a click."</p><p> </p><p>As Bumblebee and Bulkhead boarded, Sentinel and Bumblebee shared a quick, tense glance. Jazz walked up to the two Primes. ". . . You know, Optimus, you could have asked for some better soldiers to take with you," Sentinel said.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus shook his head. "That's just it, Sentinel. I couldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Optimus, I respect your whole 'dedicated team' thing, really, I do, but this mission isn't just repairing space bridges. You're off to find Megatron and you decide to take with you, what? An outdated war-medic, the biggest wrecking ball this side of the galaxy, and a compact mini-van that thinks he's a muscle car?"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus looked at his ship with a smile. "You're forgetting an Elite Guard washout, and a retired war-hero. Bulkhead and Bumblebee might not be perfect, but I believe they'll do great things." Optimus Prime looked back at Sentinel, still smiling. "You're looking at the most promising batch of insubordinate malfunctions to be enlisted into the Autobots."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel looked over Optimus again. It was at times like this that he could almost believe that this was the same Optimus Prime that risked his life to defend an insignificant blue speck of space. It was Jazz's voice that snapped him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hate to break up the love fest, but I need you to sign this," Jazz said, handing a small pad to Sentinel.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Sentinel said absently. He signed it quickly, assuming it was the orders on increased surveillance that he had issued a few cycles ago.</p><p> </p><p>He made to hand the pad back to Jazz, but instead of excepting it, Jazz held up his hands and backed up. "You're going to want to keep that, SM." Without waiting for any questions, Jazz sprinted up the boarding ramp and into Omega Supreme's hull.</p><p> </p><p>"Jazz!" Sentinel shouted. "Get back here! That's an order!" Optimus was trying to choke back his laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Sentinel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus pointed to the pad that was still in Sentinel's servo. "If you'll look over there, you'll see that he doesn't half to obey your orders anymore. You just signed his official transfer request." The color drained from Sentinel's face as he saw what he had just signed. "Just like I said," Optimus said, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore. "Insubordinate malfunctions, every last one of them."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus gave a quick salute before he too, sprinted onboard Omega Supreme.</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel's jaw dropped as he watched Optimus' crew flew off with the addition of one of his best men. "<em>Optimus</em>!" Sentinel called futilely. "<em>Get back here! That's an order! AN ORDER!"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee didn't know what to make of Jazz's presence on the ship at first. He worried briefly if Sentinel had sent Jazz to keep an eye on them, since Bumblebee's cooperation wasn't guaranteed. Jazz had explained that he didn't 'roll with the head honcho' anymore, and after hearing how he tricked Sentinel into signing his transfer, Bumblebee decided that Jazz had the potential to be a great friend.</p><p> </p><p>When Bumblebee was finished laughing at Sentinel, he took his seat around the bridge of the ship, along with all of the other Autobots. It stung a little to watch Jazz take his seat where Prowl used to sit. Deciding to ignore it, Bumblebee looked ahead as they approached the first inter-planetary space bridge. According to Ratchet and Omega Supreme, reaching Earth would take about three solar cycles once they warped to the nearest sector.</p><p> </p><p>That left three days until Bumblebee got to see Sari again. Three days until Detroit and the big city. To say that Bumblebee was excited would be inaccurate. He was anxious.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they cleared the trans warp field, and set Omega in the right direction, the crew were free to spend time however they wanted. Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus decided to stay up on the bridge. Bumblebee decided to head to head to his cramped room. Really more of a half of a room. The bunk-berths he shared with Bulkhead left little in the way of privacy. Another reason to get to Earth as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping onto the higher berth (because there was no way that anything but the bottom berth could hold Bulkhead's weight,) he tried to let himself relax. <em>Tried</em>, being the operative word.</p><p> </p><p>There were many things burning in the back of his head; Sari, Megatron on Earth, Prowl. He tried to fend off these thoughts. He would see Sari soon enough. (This was a lie: right now would be soon enough, but no, he had to wait another three days.) Megatron was going to be arrested, if he was even still alive. (He wanted to believe that one, but Megatron has survived so much that Bumblebee was starting to think he was immortal.) As for Prowl. . . He didn't want to unpack that right now. A little annoying, responsible voice in his head said that he would have to sooner or later, but Bumblebee had spent most of his life learning how to ignore that voice.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing his thoughts away from the most uncomfortable subjects put his focus on the slightly less uncomfortable subject of what was currently burning a hole into his storage.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he pulled out the transmitter that Sentinel gave him. In seeing a trap, or a way to betray his teammates, or a road to the Elite Guard, Bumblebee almost didn't see a transmitter. Sentinel's words bounced around in his head. It was so easy to believe him. It was so easy to think that maybe Sentinel really did think that Optimus wouldn't want to call for help, and that he trusted Bumblebee to make that call. But then other voices and heads popped up alongside Sentinel's. One voice that he recognized from boot camp, another from Earth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you tell Sentinel, he'll just take all the credit. But if you find proof, you're looking at a ticket into the Elite Guard."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Will the blue racer be there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you show up if he is?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee hated that the comparison fit. He wound up, ready to throw the transmitter against the wall. He had had enough of people trying to take advantage of him. Something stopped him from throwing. His anger deflated. It left him feeling empty. The worst moments of his career had nothing in common except him.</p><p> </p><p>Longarm, no, Shockwave, may have been manipulative, but someone still needed to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're nothing but a bumbler! You're Bumblebee!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You really are a bumbler!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"We gotta set a good example for her; she looks up to us."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Frankly, Bumblebee, considering your track record, I wouldn't exactly call you a great character witness."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last voice belonged to Optimus. It hurt that the last voice he heard was Optimus. Maybe that was what stopped him from throwing away. The angry, vindictive part of his head that sounded like his own voice and Sentinel's mixed together told him that Optimus Prime didn't believe in his team.</p><p> </p><p>The more reasonable, responsible voice that sounded like him and Bulkhead told him that that wasn't true.</p><p> </p><p>He slumped against the wall of the room. He needed something for his mind to focus on that would help wash away all of these thoughts. He put the transmitter back into his storage, and in its place, he took out a small music-player. A part of him was irked that using human-sized appliances was easier for him than his teammates. Plugging it into his comm, he selected a special playlist. He had put it together to tell himself that he would be back on Earth soon enough. Soon, he would be home.</p><p> </p><p>The music did its work, and eased Bumblebee into decompression. He felt himself smile and bob his head to the melody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been way too long since I,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seen you looked you in your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riding 'round the town and staying out,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't want to say goodbye,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything's so different now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're just what I'm missing now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I know that I can't have you back,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I'm tripping now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I start missin' you crazy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ain't nothin' quite like you.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The first order of business that the Lights has to face was finding suitable accommodations. Professor Sumdac had offered them space on the tower, but Dr. Light had to politely decline. Dr. Light's first instinct was to find a hotel with a decent price for a single bed. However, he soon agreed with everyone else's thoughts that having Rock and Roll sleep on the floor would have been a little bit . . . <em>off.</em> Finding a hotel that had enough beds would have bean troublesome, had Sari not suggested borrowing sleeping bags.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light took one for himself, along with an air mattress, and bought a hotel room with two beds for the children.</p><p> </p><p>The day after they arrived, the Light family went back to Sumdac towers to hear a more detailed explanation of what exactly a 'Spark' was, and what it had to do with the Autobots.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, they weren't the only ones who wanted answers. Sari and Isaac had wanted to hear about Rock's alternate form, although with Sari it was more out of amazement, while Isaac was more concerned.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time for both families to be brought up to speed with the other. Sari took every excuse she could to share stories about the Autobots. Rock was too bashful to share his own stories of heroism, but Roll had no such reservations.</p><p> </p><p>It pained Isaac to hear that Dr. Wily had chosen to use his intelligence for evil purposes. "Albert really did that?" he asked unbelievingly. "I thought he was better. He may not have been the most sensitive mind out there but I never thought he was evil."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what we all thought," Dr. Light responded sadly. "If I had just seen what he was capable of before. . . Maybe if I had been able to give him more credit. . ."</p><p> </p><p>Rock quickly turned to face his father. "Dad, no. Whatever else happened, Dr. Wily <em>chose</em> to be evil. It would be fine if it just happened once, but he's still out there. <em>Nothing</em> can justify that much revenge."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "You're right. I'm being too negative. Anyways, where were we?"</p><p> </p><p>Rock's exploits as the super fighting robot MegaMan gave Sari a new perspective on him. When first introduced, Sari had assumed him to be someone like Prowl: formal and somewhat distant, but willing to joke and make friends. Hearing of his alternate identity, Sari revised her estimate; he was more like Optimus, a humble hero.</p><p> </p><p>"So if I'm understanding this correctly," Dr. Light said once they finally finished telling each other about their lives, "these Spark's that are inside Rock and Roll. . . They're a power source, of sorts?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of," Sari answered. "It's really more of a <em>life</em> source. When we were searching for AllSpark fragments, sometimes it would just supercharge and overload whatever they were in, but other times, they would create new Autobots and Decepticons."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Dr. Light said. "Are there any real rules as to what gets brought to life and what gets overloaded."</p><p> </p><p>Sari thought for a minute. "Not really. A new Autobot could come from anywhere. There's been animatronic dinosaurs, construction vehicles, and even a walking pile of garbage."</p><p> </p><p>". . . Are you making that last one up?" Rock asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Last I saw, Wreck-gar was riding off into the sunset like a gross, stinky cowboy." Sari put her finger to her chin in idle curiosity. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"</p><hr/><p>Wreck-gar stood at the edge of the ferry, looking out over the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. "Oh my Spark," he said breathlessly. "So much garbage, all in it's own island." He fell to his knees in awe.<em> "It's so beautiful!"</em> Wreck-had said somewhat dementedly.</p><hr/><p>"Probably nothing important," Sari concluded after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"What I want to know is; how will this affect my children?" Dr. Light asked.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac and Sari shared a glance with each other, before Sari looked away. Isaac sighed. "The truth is, we don't know. My closest guess would be that the Sparks have started to integrate themselves into Rock and Roll's bodies, as well as upgrade them to be more Cybertronian."</p><p> </p><p>Rock and Roll started to hold onto their father for comfort. Dr. Light rested his hands on their shoulders. "What about their coding? Their personalities, their memories?"</p><p> </p><p>Rock's grip grew tighter. It was far from the first time he had been afraid, but with his newfound propensity to connect with his emotions, it felt like the first time he was ever truly afraid. It must have shown, because Sari soon commented. "If how scared you're making them is any clue, it's started already,"she said testily.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light flinched back, kneeling down to apologize. "I didn't mean to worry you," he said to his kids.</p><p> </p><p>Sari sighed. "If it helps, I don't think those Sparks are there to change you, or replace you or anything. I think they're there to. . . <em>become</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>Roll looked back up, having forgotten some of her fears. "Become us? How?"</p><p> </p><p>Sari looked at Dr. Light. "You said that the Robot Masters are as human as you can make them, right? I think the AllSpark just wanted to. . . fill in the gaps." She looked back at the siblings. "When dealing with Sparks, things don't get replaced. You'll probably change, but that won't make you anything but <em>you</em>. Is. . . Is this making any sense?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I. . . guess?" Roll tried to offer.</p><p> </p><p>The words suddenly hit Sari. "You're not <em>changing</em>, exactly. The Sparks are there to let you <em>grow</em>. They're there to let you <em>transform</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Roll smiled to herself. "I kind of like that."</p><p> </p><p>Rock sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light let himself smile, happy that his kids' fears were handled for now. Then his smile dropped as a new thought occurred to him. "Wait. . . If the AllSpark decided to give Sparks to Rock and Roll, who's to say it hasn't given Sparks to the other Robot Masters as well?"</p><p> </p><p>Isaac hummed. "It's certainly possible," he said. "But there's still the question of why this is only happening now. I can't think of any inciting incidents in which AllSpark fragments could have come into contact with the Robot Masters."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's still a possibility?" Dr. Light said. When Isaac nodded, Thomas pulled out his phone. "I'm going to give Auto a call. If any other Robot Master reports the same symptoms as Rock and Roll, I'll have them wait at the lab until I can explain to them what's happening in full."</p><p> </p><p>"Symptoms?" Sari said. "They're not sick."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, but suddenly being gifted the ability to feel everything without limits could lead to problems. Best to get ahead of this before one of the Robot Masters end up on the news for not being able to handle their anger."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I guess that's fair," Sari said as Thomas started to call. "In the meantime, who wants to celebrate their new Sparkday!?"</p><hr/><p>Crash Man stirred. He had the sense of being smothered by something. Coming more to his senses, he realized he was buried under something.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh no. No, no, no. Nothing keeps</em> me <em>down,"</em> he thought to himself. Grunting, he pulled his legs and arms underneath himself. He pushed himself onto his elbows and knees, letting himself feel the weight of whatever was on top of him. He gave a short laugh. This was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He yelled as loud as he could, more for effect than any actual strain, and burst forth. "How do like <em>that?"</em> He asked the rubble that kept him under. He then noticed his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He was in a scrapyard. He had been buried underneath the piles of rusted metal and broken machines.</p><p> </p><p>"This can't be right," he said to himself. "Last I remember. . ." It hit him then. The last he remembered was choosing to be deactivated rather than be reprogrammed and repurposed. "I died. . . How am I still functioning? Aren't I supposed to be a pile of spare parts right now?"</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of thought, he shrugged. "Eh, who cares. I ain't dead, that's all that matters. And even better, I got my body back! Seriously, when I find Wily, I'm gonna make him <em>pay</em> for making me and my brothers share that 'Doc Robot' pile of junk."</p><p> </p><p>He started to scale down the pile of scrap, continuing to talk to himself. "Wait a minute. If I'm not dead, then maybe. . ." He put his bomb launchers near his mouth. "Brothers?! Heat Man?! Quick Man?! Metal Man?!" He called out.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at his launchers in frustration. "Why am I even holding these up? It's not like I have. . ." As if I'm response to his wishing, the ends of his arms shifted. The spikes of the ends of his bombs were replaced with a flat palms that ended in five digits each. He stared at the new extremities, not entirely believing they were his. He wiggles his fingers, just to see if he could.</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, he wondered if he was dreaming. If he was he didn't want to wake up. He laughed, first in disbelief, then in joy, and finally in triumph. "Get ready world!" Crash Man shouted through cupped hands. "Crash Man is back and better than ever!"</p><p> </p><p>"Crash Man?" a voice questioned to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man looked over to see Heat Man standing a short distance away. "Brother!" Crash Man shouted as he ran up to Heat Man. Enveloping his brother in a hug that would have cracked a human's spine, Crash Man exclaimed "You're alive!"</p><p> </p><p>Heat Man laughed and wiggles his arms free. "I'm alive? <em>You're</em> alive!"</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man set him down. "What about the others, Heat Man? What about Metal Man, Needle Man, and everybody else?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're all here!" Heat Man answered. "Come on, we were just about to discuss our next move."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dr. Lalinde, Tempo/Quake Woman, and Vesper Woman are characters introduced in Archie Comics, not OCs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crash Man and Heat Man reunited with the other formerly-deactivated Robot Masters. "Hey, brothers, look who I found," Heat Man said.</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man ran up to the group, tackling whoever he could catch in a bear hug. Needle Man, Top Man, and Quick Man were wary enough to get out of the way. Gemini Man, Metal Man, and Magnet Man where not so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, watch it brother," Gemini Man said. "Delicate hardware and bomb-needles don't mix."</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man dropped his brothers immediately to show them his new appendages. "Guess again brother! Look at what I've got now!"</p><p> </p><p>The Robot Masters crowded around Crash Man, examining his new hands. "Okay, that's new," Quick Man commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh," Metal Man said, stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite the improvement," Top Man said.</p><p> </p><p>"How did that happen?" Magnet Man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that permanent?" Heat Man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess this means I'm out of excuses." Gemini said.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess this means our bi-monthly No-Hands Anonymous meeting is cancelled," Needle Man tiredly noted.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I don't care if it's permanent or not," Crash Man said. "Yeah, blowing stuff up is fun and all but look at what I can do now." Crash Man started to do push ups. "These are so much easier to balance on!" he said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't even have any muscles to work out," Top Man pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares? I do it 'cause I can!" Crash Man responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, this is never going to end," Needle Man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't think he's getting over <em>this</em> anytime soon," Quick Man said.</p><p> </p><p>"So brothers," Heat Man asked, "what happens now?"</p><p> </p><p>Gemini Man spoke up. "I, for one, would like to know if that offer Dr. Light had for us is still open." A hologram copy of Gemini Man appeared next to him. "Then again, I'm pretty sure Dr. Wily's doors are always open."</p><p> </p><p>Quick Man scoffed. "You really want to spend your life as someone's shoeshine? No thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man stood up, having decided this conversation was now more important than exploring his new hands. "Being a construction bot doesn't sound too bad, really. I can actually pick up things now, so maybe I'll actually be able to be useful."</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Light said that he made my series with a practical purpose in mind, correct," Top Man asked. "I, for one, would be quite glad to discover what mine is."</p><p> </p><p>"You're all forgetting something, brothers," Needle Man said. "Dr. Light and his brats may be willing to take us in, but we can't say the same thing about any of the other humans. Dr. Wily may not be a model citizen, but he may be the only one who can guarantee a place for us."</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man laughed. "The only reason I'd go back to Wily is to teach him a lesson." He punched his palm for effect. "In fact, that's not a bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you forgotten why we were built?" Quick Man asked. "We are warriors. <em>Wily's</em> warriors. I don't know about you guys, but I still need to settle the score with MegaMan."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't Wily put you and your brothers all into one body?" Magnet Man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Heat Man said. "He also forgot to tell me how to operate my heat regulator."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to say this," Gemini Man said. "But I don't think Dr. Wily really values us."</p><p> </p><p>Quick Man looked away for a second. "Even so, I still need to settle things with MegaMan. Working for Dr. Wily puts us in the best position to do that. I'm going to find the doctor. Anyone who thinks the same can come." He turned to find his way out of the scrapyard.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, wait," Heat Man said. "You're leaving? Just like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Quick Man responded. "You guys want to go to Light, I want to go to Wily, I see no reason to stick together."</p><p> </p><p>"But we just got reunited," Heat Man said.</p><p> </p><p>Quick Man smirked. "That was four and a-half minutes ago, quit living in the past." With that, he sped off.</p><p> </p><p>Metal Man sighed and started to walk after Quick Man. "Sorry, brothers. But I'm a weapon, through and through."</p><p> </p><p>"You too, huh?" Crash Man said. "Fine! Have fun being tools for the biggest tool we know!" he called.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining six Robot Masters watched in silence as Metal Man gradually disappeared from sight. After a few moments Top Man clapped his hands together. "Well. I'd say this family reunion was a resounding success. How about all of you?"</p><hr/><p>Protoman landed just a few meters outside of the Lalinde residence. Good. At least the teleporter still worked. It had taken him a little while to work up the courage to try. He vaguely remembered something organic trying to teleport and throwing up. He had never experienced nausea, being mechanical, but it was not something he wanted to risk experiencing with this. . . <em>thing</em> inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>A part of Protoman protested very loudly to this idea. He told the vindictive, distrusting part of himself that no, Dr. Lalinde was not a mad scientist, that no one he knew tries harder to make up for their mistakes. Actually, his history was starting to look a little bit like hers. That little bit of kinship made things easier, but not easy. Asking for help was never something he was good with.</p><p> </p><p>To be perfectly honest, it wasn't even Dr. Lalinde that he had wanted to see, it was Tempo. That was a can of worms that he wasn't exactly willing to open up at the moment. Thinking about her made that heart in his chest squeeze, after which it would flood his system with warmth, which he wasn't exactly sure was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, it was still in there, and he needed to know the how's and why's.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for someone to spot him. Dr. Lalinde's second Robot Master, Vesper Woman noticed him as she flew by. She pulled up short and hovered a few feet in front of him. "Oh great, it's the dying boyfriend," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"'Scuse me?" Protoman asked indignantly. "I am <em>not</em>. . ." he sighed and ran his hand over his face. Arguing with Vesper Woman would accomplish precisely nothing. "Is Doctor Lalinde home? I need to talk to her. Little bug with my power source. I wanna get it checked out before it becomes a problem."</p><p> </p><p>"Lone rider asking for help? This must be serious," she said teasingly as she landed.</p><p> </p><p>"It is." Protoman answered.</p><p> </p><p>Vesper Woman looked back towards the house, nervously holding her hands and pursing her lips. "Look, I'm sure that whatever malfunction or teen-bot angst is happening with you right now is serious, but you picked a <em>really</em> bad time to get ahead of your problems. Could you maybe go to Doctor Light?"</p><p> </p><p>"It could end up being nothing. Why? Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Vesper Woman seemed to debate whether or not to tell him for a few seconds. "It's Tempo. Something's. . . something's not right."</p><p> </p><p>"Where?" Protoman asked immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Her room. She won't come out, and she won't let anyone in."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman didn't bother to ask if he could help. As soon as the words had hit his ears, he started to move towards the house, leaving Vesper Woman to try and keep up.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother knocking, simply opening the door. His sudden appearance startled Doctor Lalinde from where she perched. "Protoman," she exclaimed. She sighed. "You really need to work on your timing."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard," Protoman said. "Is it okay if I try to talk to Tempo?'</p><p> </p><p>"What can you say?" Vesper Woman said. "I mean, no offense, but if she doesn't want to see her family, what makes you think she'll want to see you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. But I feel like I should at least try. Sometimes all people need is someone who'll listen." He turned back to Doctor Lalinde. "Her room's upstairs, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Lalinde hesitated before she nodded. "Second door down the hall." She pleadingly looked at him. "Just. . . <em>be careful,</em> alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Protoman gave a small smile as he started to head upstairs. "Don't worry. I don't break things anymore."</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to Quake Woman's room. He steadied himself and knocked gently on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you before," Quake Woman called from the other end of the door.  "I'm not coming out."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman paused. He'd only heard her this expressive in the recordings she'd shown him the first time he'd visited. More than that, he'd never heard her this hostile. "It's not the doctor. It's me," he called.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence before she responded, both fear and hope in her voice. ". . . Protoman? How do I know it's you."</p><p> </p><p>It hurt to hear her so afraid. Instinct flared up inside of Protoman, telling him to go inside and save her from whatever was causing her so much pain and fear. He held himself back, closing his eyes to concentrate. ". . . You remember the last time I came here, right?"</p><p> </p><p>". . . Yes," Quake Woman said. "I remember. Do you?</p><p> </p><p>"You told me that I could go home," Protoman said.</p><p> </p><p>Protoman heard a small huff of a laugh. "I did," Quake Woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"What I really needed was someone who would listen and actually care," Protoman said. "You were that person. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would've happened. Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm willing to be the listener for once." Protoman waited for a moment for a response. When none came, he decided to push a little bit. "Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman was silent. Finally, she let out a tired and resigned, "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman took a moment to steady himself, before gently opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Quake woman's room was small and spartan. In a word; functional. It suited her, Protoman thought. There weren't that many furnishings. Surprisingly, there was a bed placed perpendicularly to the wall on his left. Protoman mused to himself that Dr. Lalinde must have started to take her role as a parent more seriously. On the opposite wall was a collection of rocks held in a glass case. Protoman admittedly didn't know much about geology, but the different types were interesting to look at.</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman wasn't visible at first. Protoman looked around "Quake Woman?" he called.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her arm from the other side of the bed. "Down here," she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He walked around the bed and saw her. Quake Woman was curled with her knees to her chest and her head held low. She was in her more casual mode. Her hair was messy and tangled, like it hadn't been brushed for a while. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Protoman didn't say anything. He was tempted to ask if she was alright, but if she was then he wouldn't be here. Instead, he sat himself down at the other end, and waited for her to start.</p><p> </p><p>She drew a shaking breath, probably for the same reasons he did earlier. "Before I say anything," she started, "I need to know something."</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead," Protoman said levelly.</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman turned her head up to look at Protoman. Her eyes shone with emotion and ache and an indescribable pain that made him want to rush over to her and tell her everything would be alright. He stopped himself because he wasn't sure just where her new boundaries were. He was already pushing them by being in her room.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to see your eyes," Quake Woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Protoman asked confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I keep seeing you with a mask," she said unevenly. "First it was Break Man, now it's Protoman. I don't want help from a disguise. I can't <em>trust</em> a disguise. I don't want the hero, I want the person. I want to know who Blues is."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman's face fell, "I'm not really sure I can be called Blues anymore," he said. He took off his helmet anyways. He was about to take off his shades when he stopped. "You might not like what you see," he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman was intimidated by his words, but suspected that they were more for Protoman's benefit than her own. "Please," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Protoman sighed and took off his sunglasses, allowing Quake Woman to see his eyes. It was immediately obvious why he was so hesitant. His eyes were mismatched. His left eye looked human enough too fool most people. As with Roll, it was blue. His right eye was another story altogether. It looked more like a black ball with a small blue circle in it. He pointed to his right eye. "Dr. Light gave me the best intelligence he could, but my hardware still has a few kinks in it. A few days on the road, and the protective film on this one started to wear off."</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman's face showed sympathy, an entire wellspring of it, but all she could let out was a small "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman knew it was going to be a stupid question, but he needed to ask it. "Enough about me. Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. . . no," Quake woman shook her head. "I can't tell anymore. There's this . . . <em>thing</em> inside. I don't know what it is, or how it got there, but it <em>hurts</em>. Sometimes, when I dig around, or when Vesper tells a joke it feels really good, but when I start to think about myself or how different I am it starts to hurt, and then it doesn't stop. I was. . . glad to get my emotions back in full. But no one ever told me that having them would hurt this much." Tears had formed in her eyes. They fell freely, without Quake Woman even noticing them. "Is this the kind of feelings that made you run away from Dr. Light?"</p><p> </p><p>Protoman saw the tears, and in a moment that boundaries be damned, Quake Woman needed help. That help came in the form of a hug. "I've been exactly where you are. Right now your world is coming to an end and you don't even know why. All I can tell you is that things <em>will</em> get better."</p><p> </p><p>Tears continued to fall. Quake Woman berried her head into his shoulder. "How do you <em>live</em> with this?"</p><p> </p><p>Protoman let out a small breath. "It's simple, really. You let it pass through you." Protoman pulled away so he could look Quake woman in the eyes. "I want you to listen to me. You are one of the strongest persons I know. I will get past this, and it will get better. But you have to process through what your feeling before you can let it out of your system. And that's not going to happen just staying in this room."</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman gripped his arms tightly, like he might vanish if she let go. "I don't know if I can face my family like this. Please, I know you're going to go traveling again. Please, take me with you."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman looked at Quake Woman for a long moment. Thoughts swirled around his head. One thoughts kept ringing, like and underscore to the cacophony. She needed time to process, just like he had. "Alright," he said at last. "But only if you promise that we'll come back sooner rather than later. I don't want you to think that you can't go home."</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman melted with relief, sinking against the wall and letting her eyes close. "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a fit of irony, Protoman spent more time saying goodbye to Dr. Lalinde and Vesper Woman than Quake Woman did. They came down the stairs together. Quake Woman held onto Protoman's arm, having become hesitant and shaky once she left her room. She heard Dr. Lalinde call her name, and allowed herself to look up, but only for a moment. Seeing Dr. Lalinde's face brought on a surge of emotions, raw and overpowering. She quickly looked back down.</p><p> </p><p>"She'll be alright," Protoman told the doctor. "But she needs time to sort a few things out."</p><p> </p><p>"Like you did?" Dr. Lalinde asked with a little bit of an edge.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Prtoman answered unflinchingly. At Dr. Lalinde's sigh, he responded, "Don't worry, I'll look after her."</p><p> </p><p>"That's supposed to make me feel better?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's supposed to help," Protoman offered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>". . . Alright. but promise me that you'll both come back."</p><p> </p><p>Protoman nodded and started to walk out the door. He turned to Quake Woman. "Are you ready," he asked quietly. "There's no shame if you're not."</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman looked up at Protoman, looking at where she knew his eyes hid behind the glasses. Protoman saw fear in her eyes, but also a determination that reminded him just a little bit of his brother. "I'm ready," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Protoman said, leading her out. "Any idea where you want to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someplace with interesting geology."</p><p> </p><p>"I can think of a few places."</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman slowed down. "Blues, I. . . do you really think this will help?"</p><p> </p><p>Protoman smiled. "I've been in the brooding robot business for a while. There's no real cure, but just give it time, and you'll be better." There was a pause. "You can trust me on this, Quake Woman."</p><p> </p><p>Quake Woman sighed. "Alright, I trust you. And from now on. . . call me Tempo."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Tempo."</p><hr/><p>Dr. Wily was many things. Wasteful was not one of them. After being told how to track Decepticon energy signatures, it was easy to find Megatron's cohorts. He was glad that Lugnut was still unconscious when Dr. Wily found him. For one, it gave the doctor time to examine Lugnut's weapons, which definitely gave him more than a few ideas. For another, it was starting to get tiresome explaining to these mechanical giants that <em>yes</em>, he was here to help them defeat there enemies, and <em>no</em>, he wasn't going to serve them unconditionally. Lugnut's distaste for dealing with the "puny fleshlings," was painfully obvious. Blitzwing had his doubts as well, but at least he had the decency to not question the legitimacy and wisdom of such an alliance while Wily was in earshot. Shockwave, for his part, was ready to accept the aid the Decepticons would receive.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, it was a bit of a pain, adjusting his base to fit their needs. The adjustments needed to habitat the Decepticons put delays on his projects. He was barely able to type in a few lines of coding into the I.C. chips of his newest wave of robot masters. He supposed that studying their weapons and biology would take time anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, even after replicating their weapons and armor, he would have to develop his own countermeasures. This was not his first time dealing with malevolent mechanical aliens, and he would not make the same mistakes he did with Ra Moon. Speaking of which, the X Corporation was supposed to be making strides on recovering Ra Thor's remains. Dr. Wily figured that he should check up on that.</p><p> </p><p>There was at least one upside to the position he found himself in; and that was that the Decepticons had seemingly taken a liking to the Robot Masters he had managed to finish. Lugnut may have had reservations about Dr. Wily, but he and Napalm Man had the makings of a great team.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron's voice interrupted Dr. Wily's musings. "I trust that your work is progressing steadily?" Megatron said. Dr. Wily knew better than to take it as a question.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's progressing just fine, Megatron," Dr. Wily answered. "Just need to make a few adjustments and Gravity Man should be online."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron would have grimaced at the lack of formality, but reminded himself that it was humans he was dealing with. Familiarity, evidently, was something they assumed easily. "And your so called 'special project?'"</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to make a few calls to check up on that."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily made a show of turning back around in his chair and dialing the phone. They both waited for the person on the other end to pick up. Megatron was only able to hear Dr. Wily's end of the conversation, but he recognized the look of someone who had to deal with too much  bureaucracy. The 'Yes, thank you's were far too polite, especially for Dr. Wily.</p><p> </p><p>Just when it was obvious that the doctor was about to lose his patience, he was given what he wanted. "Excellent," he exclaimed. He hung up the phone laughing in delight. Once his laughter deflated, Dr. Wily scowled. "I hate having to wheedle information from my own benefactors."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron waited for a moment. "Well? What's happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"They've found the materials I need. They should be here within the week."</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily straightened in his chair. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. Blitzwing's split personality is a result of his alternate modes, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>Megatron hummed. This human was more perceptive than he had thought. "Yes. An unfortunate side effect of triple changer technology. Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm curious as to the exact correlation. If I had a more complete understanding of how it works, I might be able to come up with a more manageable solution to the multiple personalities problem."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron leaned over Dr. Wily, studying him thuroughly. "You already have an idea, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily laughed. "You aren't fooled easily, are you? Yes, I have a theory, but it would be far more credible if I had more time to study your kind's unique mechanical biology."</p><p> </p><p>"Let us hear it, then."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily turned back to his computer, pulling up his notes on Blitzwing's examination. "The way I understand, your neural module is more like an organic brain than my Robot Masters' I.C. chips." Megatron grimaced at the comparison, but continued to listen. "This extends to control over your motor functions. Just giving a Decepticon the dimensions and parts to turn into, say, a convertible when they already turn into a jet won't work because even though the parts and potential is there, their muscles, or whatever your equivalent is, haven't been trained to work that way."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fascinating to hear biology explained from an outsider's perspective," Megatron remarked idly. "Continue."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Anyways, Blitzwing is a special case in that his neural net physically makes minor changes whenever he switches personalities, sort of a microcosm of the way you transform. In effect, Blitzwing is two brains folded into one another with a little bit of cross-wiring in the middle. That's why he can only access half of his arsenal in two of his personalities; each main brain only holds the muscle memory for one half, while his more random personality can dip into both."</p><p> </p><p>"A solid analysis," Megatron commented. "And your solution to this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, obviously training your muscles to transform a different way would be possible, but would take a considerable amount of time from your perspective, and infinitely longer from mine. But, what if their were a way to cheat the results?"</p><p> </p><p>"Such as?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it seams to me that if there were a second neural module you could temporarily access, then you could borrow that module's transformation memory."</p><p> </p><p>"Temporarily? How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"What I'm thinking is a second, smaller body that would link up with your main body whenever you want to access this extra transformation."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron huffed. "A parasite? That is your solution to the problem of triple changers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Parasite?!" Dr. Wily asked indignantly. "No! . . Well, maybe a little bit. I'm not building you a parasite. I'm building you a symbiote. Think about it, Blitzwing's multiple personalities are only a problem because they inhabit the same body, and compete for control. If we were to give you a way to transform into another form and contain the second personality in a smaller, more manageable body, it would essentially be the same as having a partner."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron pulled himself up to his full height. "I know how to deal with people who twist words such as you." He cupped his chin. "Your proposition does hold some promise, however. When you have the chance to work on that little pet project of yours, build it with this kind of compatibility in mind. If I am to accept your solution of a miniature 'partner,' then I demand nothing but the best you have."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron left without another word. Dr. Wily felt like throwing something. On the one hand, Megatron had all but offered himself for experiments. On the other hand, he had also basically stolen Project Beta's original purpose. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily took a deep, calming breath. Perhaps he could bargain with Megatron to wait until Project Beta had destroyed Mega Man to join the two.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of Wily's lab, Megatron walked up to Shockwave, who was busy trying to set up a communications array. "Shockwave, I have an important task for you."</p><p> </p><p>Shockwave looked up from his work. "I live to serve, my liege."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron leaned close enough to keep things unheard. "I want you to keep an optic on the good doctor. I trust him only to look after his own interests."</p><p> </p><p>"As you command, Lord Megatron."</p><hr/><p>Shadow Man walked over to the telescope, holding a clipboard. With Wily's fortress completed, he now had time to actually use his cover at the observatory. Besides, saying that he was interested in the stars and outer space wasn't a complete lie.</p><p> </p><p>He looked into the telescope, idly wondering if he would see anything he recognized from his time as one of Ra Moon's kuiper droids. He wished that he hadn't thought like that, because soon enough, the answer was yes. </p><p> </p><p>The clipboard made a rattling noise as it hit the floor. Frantically, Shadow Man pinged his communicator. "Dr. Wily? Dr. Wily, there's . . . there's something you really need to see.</p><hr/><p>It was Jazz who first noticed something strange in the asteroid belt that the Autobots were traversing. "Is it just me, or do these rocks seem a little. . . shiny?"</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead took a passive look up from his monitor. "Probably just local metal deposits."</p><p> </p><p>"Still, better safe than sorry," Optimus commented. "Omega, can you scan the area for any anomalies?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I will,</em>"  Omega's voice responded. A second later, he spoke again. "<em>Foreign energy signature detected. Should I engage?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Ratchet said. "Show us where it's coming from."</p><p> </p><p>Omega's headlights flashed on, putting the space in front of the ship in better lighting. The Autobots held back their shock to varying degrees of success. The metal deposits weren't metal deposits at all. They were debris.</p><p> </p><p>The source of the debris was floating freely a few meters in front of them. It was a bot, severely damaged and in some form of stasis. The bot had a mainly blue color scheme, with a row of spikes on one shoulder and an oversized right hand. "Ratchet, pull him onboard," Optimus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet rushed to the boarding dock, barking at Bumblebee to come with him and help. Omega turned his starboard dock to allow Ratchet to pull the injured bot near the dock, and allowing Bumblebee to catch him once he was near enough to be subject to the ship's artificial gravity.</p><p> </p><p>After hurrying to the medical bay, Ratchet got to work examining the bot. Optimus came in shortly. "Is he alive?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet huffed. "He's alive. Barely. He's not Cybertronian, but he's similar enough for me to get him stable." Ratchet then turned to Optimus. "Or he would be if everybody would clear the room!"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right," Optimus said hurrying out. "We'll, uh, be waiting for you on the bridge."</p><p> </p><p>With the room clear of distractions, Ratchet looked down at his patient. Deep gashes racked his frame, and parts of his armor were outright missing. "What could have done this to you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was surprisingly easy to get Auto, the Lights and Sumdacs, and the original six Robot Masters on a video call at the same time. Professor Sumdac's equipment had proved to be the smartest choice, as it had been previously upgraded to keep up with the Autobots' own advanced technology. The Light and Sumdac families had gathered on top of Sumdac Towers, thankfully cleared of rubble from the space bridge wreck.</p><p> </p><p>"So these little electrical tingles we've been feeling are are actually souls given by a magical alien artifact?" Cut Man asked over the video call with his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's supposed to make sense?" Ice Man asked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Works for me," Guts Man offered. "At least I don't have to worry about it being a virus."</p><p> </p><p>Elec Man stared from his screen with thinned eyes. "Wouldn't have just been easier to say that you don't know. You don't have to test us like this."</p><p> </p><p>Sari leaned over Dr. Light's shoulder to cut in. "What? Are you calling Dr. Light a liar?"</p><p> </p><p>Elec Man held up his hands. "I don't know if I would go that far, but. . ."</p><p> </p><p>Fire Man spoke up, sensing his brother's hesitance. "Beggin' yer pardon, miss, but it's a mighty fine thing to believe."</p><p> </p><p>Sari huffed. "It all happened. Just ask anyone from Detroit."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light shook his head. "Proffessor Sumdac was kind enough to let us review his files." He turned to Isaac. "If you wouldn't mind, could you send them to Light Labs? Auto can distribute them from there."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Professor Sumdac responded. "How secure is your network?"</p><p> </p><p>"More secure than yours, I'd wager," Dr. Light said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Is that a challenge?"</p><p> </p><p>Elec Man's "Ahem," brought the geniuses' attention back to the video call. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Professor, but unless we see some proof, I'm not inclined to believe any of your stories."</p><p> </p><p>"Speak for yourself," Guts Man said. "I can't wait to see the look on Concrete Man's face when I tell him that I'm part alien."</p><p> </p><p>Sari grinned. "You want proof?" she asked, cracking her knuckles. "Here it is." Her palms transformed, revealing mechanical components, and a circular blue area. She held her palms a little bit apart, letting blue energy build into a ball. She stepped back, letting the ball float near her right hand. She wound back, and flung it into the open sky.</p><p> </p><p>". . . Huh." Elec Man said, stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm convinced," Heat Man added.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay . . ." Ice Man drawled out. "So whatever we feel from now on, it's the real deal, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'd better belive it," Sari responded.</p><p> </p><p>Ice Man's face took on a light dusting of pink. "Oh, okay."</p><p> </p><p>Roll leaned forward to observe the screen. "You okay there, Ice Man? You're face is getting kinda red."</p><p> </p><p>Ice Man turned several more shades redder. "I'm fine," he said in a squeaky voice. "It's just a, uh, cooling issue. I'm just gonna go outside and get some fresh air, that should take care of it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, aren't you in the middle of a blizzard out there?" Roll said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah thanks for your concern okay bye!" Ice Man said in a panicked hurry. Immediately he clicked off his part of the video call.</p><p> </p><p>". . . Well he didn't stick around for very long," Bomb Man commented. Guts Man was unsuccessfully trying to contain his laughter, which was starting to spread to Fire Man and Cut Man.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still sending those files, right?" Elec Man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Auto," Cut Man said. "Maybe you should turn them into little pamphlets to hand out to the other Robot Masters." He spread his hands out in front of him. "I can see it now: 'You're Spark and You; What to Expect Now that You Have a Soul.'"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a bad idea," Auto said. "Don't worry, Doc. I'll get this info to the rest of the Robot Masters."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Auto." Doctor Light said. "While you're at it, see if you can get in touch with Doctor Cossack. The same thing may be happening to his Robot Masters as well."</p><p> </p><p>Auto saluted. "Sure thing, Doc." He paused. "You might want to look behind you, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>As one, the Lights and Sumdacs checked behind their group, to find a small white robot just behind Dr. Light, causing him to jump back. "Gah! Oh, Galaxy Man. You startled me."</p><p> </p><p>Galaxy Man stepped back and a few paces and waved, letting out a short series of beeps, seemingly trying to communicate.</p><p> </p><p>"Another one of yours, I take it?" Professor Sumdac asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light nodded. "Isaac, Sari, allow me to introduce DLN-072: Galaxy Man."</p><p> </p><p>Galaxy Man bowed in response.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac shook hands with the saucer-shaped robot. "Very nice to meet you, my name is Professor Sumdac."</p><p> </p><p>Sari waved her own introduction.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways," Dr. Light said to the group call. "Don't do anything rash, and don't panic. I'll get those files to Auto as soon as possible." With that said, he ended the call. He turned back to Galaxy Man. "What brings you to Detroit?"</p><p> </p><p>Galaxy Man dialed his answer, causing Professor Sumdac to pause. "I'm sorry, but is that how he communicates?" he asked Dr. Light.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes and no. Galaxy Man's sound files became corrupted. I have him using a backup system until I can download replacements. It's in all of my Robot Masters. I'll give you a crash course later."</p><p> </p><p>"He says that he spotted something strange heading towards the planet," Rock said.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's the Autobots!" Sari said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Light leaned forward. "Would you kindly show us?"</p><p> </p><p>Galaxy Man nodded. His eyes turned blue and projected a holographic model.</p><p> </p><p>Isaac's face fell. "That's . . . Not the Autobots."</p><hr/><p>Shadow Man and Megatron stood on a strip of metal that lead up to the entrance of the Stardroids' mobile base, Dr. Wily floating nearby in his hovercraft. Essentially, the Stardroids' base was a moon turned into a weapons station. Really, they could have waited for them anywhere, but Shadow Man knew that this was probably the best place to wait if this meeting was to be a success.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Man kept his gaze ahead of him, trying desperately to remain neutral. He chose not to look at Dr. Wily, or the giant metal warlord behind him. It was a part of every Kuiper droid's training and programming to keep your gaze on whatever poses the biggest threat. He kept staring at the door, willing it to stay shut.</p><p> </p><p>As with many things in Shadow Man's life, it did not go the way he wanted. The door hissed open, and two figures walked out. One of them had a flowing mass of green hair and a brown and blue color scheme. The other was blue and tanned, with multiple sun symbols on his body.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Man, already knowing the point of no return had been crossed, walked forward halfway and knelt. "Brother Terra. Father Sunstar. I have retur-HGGH!" Before Shadow Man could even finish his sentence, Terra grabbed hold of his neck, lifting him up, and exerting enough pressure to slightly dent the metal.</p><p> </p><p>"Silence, Kuiper droid," Terra snarled. "Ra Moon is dead! You were supposed to die before you let that happen!" Electricity danced around Terra's fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother Terra," Sunstar called out sternly. "Let us hear what he has to say before we pass judgement."</p><p> </p><p>Terra huffed, but let go of Shadow Man. "Explain yourself. How do you function, and why have you brought these two to our home?"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Man rubbed his neck, but continued kneeling. "My fellow Kuiper droids fell in battle before we even made it to the nearest habitable planet. I only survived due to the intervention of a traitor among the Star Marshals."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes, Brother Trio," Sunstar commented. "We welcomed him into our fold just recently. We were sorry to inform him of our Father's passing."</p><p> </p><p>"Eventually, Ra Moon and I made planetfall on this system. A small organic planet called Earth. We lived there for a time, before the native technology proved insufficient. Ultimately, the blood of our Father ran dry in my veins, and I ceased to function."</p><p> </p><p>Terra glared. "Then how do explain your presence? How do you still function?" It was more of a challenge than a question.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily maneuvered his craft to hover to the side of the walkway. Shadow Man and the others could see Dr. Wily's mouth move, but no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron's palm made contact with his face. Terra rolled his eyes and Sunstar put his hands to his mouth to call out. "We can't hear you."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily stopped and fiddled with the controls for a moment before his voice carried out audibly. "Yes, yes, I see what happened. Very humorous, but this is where I enter the story. You see, Shadow Man's deactivated body just so happened to be where I was hoping to make a new base of operations. I decided to repair him."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar turned back to Shadow Man. "'Shadow Man.' Is that what they call you now?"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Man nodded. "Dr. Wily gave me my life. I owe him my service. That's why I brought him with me: so you and he could arrange a trade."</p><p> </p><p>Terra looked up at Megatron. "And what about the Cybertronian?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am merely a current associate of the doctor's," Megatron said neutrally. "You may think of me as an interested party; nothing more. The workings of your brotherhood do not concern me."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar gave a small smile. "Then you do not fully understand our brotherhood, my friend." He then looked back down at Shadow Man. "Let us not let the circumstances of this reunion hinder our joy. One of Ra Moon's children has returned to the fold. It is good to have you back, Shadow Man."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Man shook. With joy or with terror, he could not say. Hearing his name come out of Sunstar's mouth was a strange sensation; a reminder that his life had been shifted dramatically ever since he came to Earth. He didn't know quite what to say, so instead he simply choked out "Thank you, Father Sunstar."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar put his hand on Shadow Man's shoulder, causing Shadow Man to look up. A chilling fire burned through him as he saw Sunstar's eyes. "Come, Shadow Man," Sunstar said. "Your brothers await you."</p><p> </p><p>Dutifully, he stood and followed as Sunstar walked back into the base, Terra falling behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Dr. Wily said. "What about us?"</p><p> </p><p>Terra paused and turned back slightly. "You'll find a port a little ways south and east of here. You'd be blind to miss it."</p><p> </p><p>True to Terra's word, there was an access port large enough to fit the two of them. Dr. Wily flew in first, and ran a few tests in his craft before deducing that there was a breathable atmosphere. Megatron entered second, noting a peculiar sensation washing over him as the port appeared to grow larger.</p><p> </p><p>As Dr. Wily exited from his hovercraft, the situation dawned on Megatron. He had been shrunk. He now stood only a head and a half taller Dr. Wily instead of towering over him. He quickly surveyed the area, seeing several robots that looked nearly identical to Shadow Man. Kuiper droids, he guessed. "You there," he said pointing to one. "Explain this."</p><p> </p><p>It was only then that Dr. Wily noticed his companion's sudden shift in size. "Automatic mass shifting technology," he said, jaw hanging open. "Ooh, I'm going to have to remember to ask for that."</p><p> </p><p>"This station shrinks all of it's larger guests," the Kuiper droid supplied helpfully. "It will wear off as soon as you leave. In fact, we just recovered a new recruit that we had to shrink down."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron grunted his displeasure, but offered no retribution.</p><p> </p><p>The Kuiper droid turned to leave. "Come. Brother Terra and Father Sunstar want you to be present for our new recruit's revitalization ceremony."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron followed, Dr. Wily muttering and scribbling notes behind him. They were led through long hallways and past several gathering areas, most of them fitting somewhere between tens to hundreds of people. After a few moments, they were led into a circular gathering hall somewhere near the center of the station. This one held fourteen people not counting Megatron and Doctor Wily. Most of them appeared to be of the same ilk as Terra and Sunstar. Among them were Shadow Man, as well as a somewhat larger purple robot with rounded and spiky armor.</p><p> </p><p>There were two immediate oddities. The first was that also among the Stardroids were two of Starscream's clones; the blue and purple ones. Sunstar stood on a short pedestal above the second oddity. "Starscream's corpse," Megatron said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar smiled. "Ah, so you know our newest recruit. Good. Brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp told me extensively about their originator. I will have to reward them later for their work."</p><p> </p><p>Skywarp, the purple clone hunched over and tried to hide behind a tan Stardroid. "Oh, no need, I was just worried it wouldn't be enough."</p><p> </p><p>Thundercracker, who stood on the other end of the room as his fellow clone spoke up. "What are you talking about? <em>Of course</em> they'll have to reward <em>my</em> contributions to the cause."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron ran his servo across his faceplate. This could not end quickly enough. "You mean to tell me that <em>Starscream</em> is you're newest recruit? I imagine it would be quite difficult to recruit a dead body."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar smiled. "You shall see soon enough." He addresses his fellow Stardroids. "Let us begin." He spread his hands. "Ra Moon, the first, the spirit of chaos, our Father. As his blood flows down to us, so too shall it flow through our Brothers."</p><p> </p><p>The roof of the room opened, allowing a large crystal to lower itself over the corpse. It would probably have been as large as Megatron, had he been at his proper height. It was green in color, but also had hints of purple in the jagged edges and cuts.</p><p> </p><p>"Through the power of our Father, we shall steal back the life that was stolen," Sunstar continued. "May the Order of Ra Moon welcome our newest Brother."</p><p> </p><p>The crystal began to glow a low, angry color, letting out smoke. The Stardroids began to chant in a language that Megatron could not quite identify, but it sounded similar to the more ancient dialects of Cybertronian. Perhaps Antillan. As the chanting continued, slivers of liquid slowly trickled their way to the point of the crystal. It condensed itself into a single, tiny droplet.</p><p> </p><p>The droplet of the liquid fell off the crystal, sailing down towards where Starscream's body laid. The room instantly went quiet as the drop hit the body directly on the Spark chamber. The crystal above stopped precipitating. To Megatron's surprise, he could see the liquid, glowing the same burning green/purple as the crystal starting to make more of itself, creeping through the body's veins.</p><p> </p><p>The liquid filled the body to the brim, illuminating it from within. Starscream's corpse shuddered, before it started screaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screaming continued, and the body thrashed wildly. The eyes burned open, shining with the unnatural purple that shown through the crystal and liquid. The clones rushed forward to hold down the body. "Peace, Brother," Sunstar said.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, the screams died down, and though the eyes still continued to glow, they settled into a more natural mixture of purple and Starscream's own red. Everything was silent, as those eyes roamed around the room. Finally, Starscream spoke. ". . .Why can I not just <em>stay</em> dead?" he asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Starscream sat up and stared at Meagatron. "Did you do this? Did you get so used to killing me that you just <em>had</em> to do it again?"</p><p> </p><p>"This. . . is not my doing," Megatron said breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"This," Sunstar said, "is the work of our Father, Ra Moon. Welcome, Brother, to the Stardroids."</p><p> </p><p>Starscream turned and looked at Sunstar. "And who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar gave a curteous bow. "I am Father Sunstar. I look after the Stardroids in our Father's absence."</p><p> </p><p>"And why did you bring me back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your Brothers spoke highly of you," Sunstar answered, gesturing to the clones.</p><p> </p><p>Starscream looked, before his gaze levelled in disappointment. "Oh. It's you two." Skywarp peeked out from behind Thundercracker to wave meekly. "If you two are expecting a thank you, it's going to be a long wait," Starscream said.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now, Brother," Sunstar said, "Feelings of ill will make for a strained brotherhood."</p><p> </p><p>Starscream held up his hands. "I. . . only meant that they were just the ones to tell you about me. <em>You</em> are the one I should be thanking."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar shook his head with a small, amused smile. "Wrong again, my Brother. We all owe our thanks to our Father, Ra Moon."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course," Starscream said.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother Shadow Man," Sunstar called. "Would you kindly show our new Brother to his quarters?"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Man bowed. "Yes, Father Sunstar."</p><p> </p><p>As the two left, Sunstar looked at the two Starscream clones. "You two will be rewarded for your loyalty."</p><p> </p><p>"Of Course we will be. How could we not?" Thundercracker bragged.</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar looked around the room. "You are all dismissed. I have some business with our guests."</p><p> </p><p>The other Stardroids started to disperse, but Terra stopped at one of the entrances to look at Sunstar. It took a nod from Sunstar to get Terra to leave. Once he had, Sunstar walked down from his pedestal and towards Megatron and Dr. Wily. "I trust you are sufficiently interested now?" he said self-assuredly.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you accomplish this?" Megatron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The power of our Father," Sunstar said. "It is no superstition: it exists in tangible form. We harvest it to power ourselves and induct new members into our order."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron looked down at Sunstar without really seeing him. "The legends are true. . ." He said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily kept whatever wonder he felt behind a mask of a cool businessman. "We'd like to borrow a few containers of it."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar narrowed his eyes. "You would ask us for our sacred blood? What could you possibly offer in return?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are quite a few Robot Master designs that are nearing completion in my lab. I can guarantee you the services of six new. . . '<em>Brothers</em>.'"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all?" Sunstar said.</p><p> </p><p>"There's one more thing that I could give; something you might find <em>very</em> interesting."</p><p> </p><p>". . . Go on."</p><p> </p><p>"I know the name of the one who killed Ra Moon."</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar's eyes went wide for the first time since Dr. Wily met him. He quickly grabbed the doctor by the coat and held him up. "Tell me!" Sunstar demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"First, we discuss my price," Dr. Wily said, trying not to let his fear show.</p><p> </p><p>Sunstar glared for a few moments before throwing Dr. Wily to the floor. "Three canisters," he answered. "Three canisters of the liquid and not a drop more. Now tell me, human. Who is it that killed our Father?"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily picked himself up. "He goes by the name MegaMan."</p><hr/><p>Like many things, the recently revived Robot Masters were conflicted on what to do. They had all received the signal, but it was hard for them to agree on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you, we should check it out," Crash Man said.</p><p> </p><p>"No matter how many times you say it, it still won't sound like any better of an idea," Needle Man responded.</p><p> </p><p>"We all agreed that we didn't want to work for Dr. Wily again," Magnet Man brought up. "What if the signal's coming from him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Even better," Crash Man exclaimed. "We get to pummel him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're name isn't Crass Man?" Top Man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see you offering any better ideas, dizzy," Crash Man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then here's a suggestion. Don't worry, it's so simple even you're processor can handle it. We ignore it."</p><p> </p><p>Crash Man moved towards Top Man, but was stopped by one of Gemini Man's clones. "Take it easy there, it's just a suggestion."</p><p> </p><p>The original Gemini Man spoke next. "Not that I particularly agree with it."</p><p> </p><p>Another Gemini clone appeared next to Top Man, leaning his elbow on Top Man's shoulder. "Besides, even if we ignore it, who's to say it won't pop back up again?"</p><p> </p><p>Heat Man, who had been waiting for his brothers to reach a consensus spoke up nervously. "Um guys. . . I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." Gemini Man's clones disappeared as five heads turned towards Heat Man. Heat Man put his finger to his communication module. "I'm getting a teleport signal coming from the same source as the transmission." Heat Man's eyes grew wide as he examined the signal closer. "It's coming fast. It's aimed at all of us!"</p><p> </p><p>The Robot Masters barely had time to react as they were each enveloped in beams of light. In an instant, their surroundings shifted. No longer where they on the open range, they were now somewhere underground. The dusty walls implied that it had been abandoned a long time.</p><p> </p><p>They landed in their destination in a large pile. As they moved to untangle themselves with grunts and accusations being traded, the sound of heavy metal footfalls echoed. They had only been standing for a few moments when their host came into view.</p><p> </p><p>The sight left them speechless. Standing before the six Robot Masters was a massive robot with a blue color scheme, and a red sunglasses-shaped visor. Along with the blue mech were two mechanical animals, one a bird and the other a bat.</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings, my fellow machines," the blue mech said. His voice came through in a monotone, though there was a resonance and echo in it. "I am Soundwave."</p><hr/><p>Dr. Wily sat in silence in his transport as he towed the three canisters behind him. Every once in a while, he would glance at his compatriot, trying to read his expression. Idly, he wondered if the difficulty he was having reading Megatron's face was a cross-species issue, or if Megatron was just naturally hard to read. Lugnut certainly hadn't been hard to read. After several moments of silence, Dr. Wily finally caved. "Alright, what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about," Megatron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You," Dr. Wily said. "I may not have known you for all that long, but you've gone quiet since the first time I've met you."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you implying," Megatron said crossly. "I never prattle."</p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly what I mean. You're always so concise and put-together." Dr. Wily took a moment to admire his own machine humor. "But ever since that meeting with Sunstar, you've gone dead quiet."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron growled to himself. "Starscream has never been much of a threat in the Decepticons. At least there, I could keep an eye on him in case he tried anything, or kill him if he somehow succeeded. But now that he is in Sunstar's care, he presents a unique factor in this equation."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily hummed. "Traitors. I know the feeling. Believe me, we're better off without them."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron didn't respond, but to Dr. Wily, he seemed to be back to normal. His craft beeped, signaling an incoming transmission. After checking who it was from, he sighed and picked up the line. "Hello, Mister X."</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, doctor," the man on the other end said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it really," Dr. Wily said flatly. "I can't really tell from where I am. Time zones and the like, I'm sure you understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, sass me all you want, I'm still the one who funds you're operations,' Mister X responded.</p><p> </p><p>"So did you have a point, or did you just want to remind me of my financial well-fare?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be pleased to hear that Ra Thor's remains have been recovered. They'll be at your lab by tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect!" Dr. Wily exclaimed. He cackled to himself in celebration.</p><p> </p><p>"Just so you know, doctor," Mister X said warningly. "I expect results. Gaining the rights to the Lanfront ruins wasn't exactly cheap, and it would be a shame if we had to cut costs around the X Corporation."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't worry," Dr. Wily said. "My work is certain to blow you away." He hung up the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Ra Thor?" Megatron echoed inquiringly.</p><p> </p><p>"Back when Ra Moon betrayed me, he had several of my designs uploaded into himself. Ra Moon made an amalgamation of them all, with his own improvements, and used the new Robot Master as his personal protector. The only way MegaMan could defeat it was to bury it under several tons of rubble."</p><p> </p><p>"And you are going to make my support unit out of these remains?"</p><p> </p><p>"Until MegaMan is dead and Thomas is de-famed, it will be <em>our</em> unit," Dr. Wily reminded. "But yes, that is the hope. And with plenty of this new energy, this looks like it could be my greatest project yet."</p><p> </p><p>Megatron hummed. "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps it would be suitable to find a test subject first. Starscream seemed a bit unstable."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily put his hand to his chin. "Perhaps you are right. I would send Shadow Man out for something to help with this, but with him staying with the Stardroids right now, that's out of the realm of possibility."</p><p> </p><p>The two of them traveled through space in silence for a while. Megatron eventually received a transmission. "This is Megatron. Report."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Lord Megatron,</em>" Lugnut said on the other side, "<em>There are two unusual visitors at our current base. I would throw them out, but one of them is faster than expected. They say they're here for the doctor. What should we do with them? I've been trying to keep Blitzwing from attempting to juggle them.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Megatron bite back his frustration at his underlings. "Put them through to the doctor."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily, ignorant to Megatron's communication, merely ran his hand over his face at what he perceived as yet another interruption. "What is it now," he asked tiredly as he accepted the call.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey, Doc. What's up?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily sputtered. "Quick Man? I thought you were deactivated."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I <strong>was.</strong> But Metal Man and I are better now.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Metal Man is there too?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yeah, but he's a little bit busy right now. We met your new friends. the one with the whirly face is trying to pick him up like a cat.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Wily laughed in celebration. "This is perfect! I have just the job for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yeah? What is it? MegaMan again?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"No, nothing like that. Well, not right now, anyways. There's an IC chip in Doctor Cossack's possession that belongs to a Robot Master named Skull Man. I want you to retrieve it."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Leave it to me</em>," Quick Man said before disconnecting the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Skull Man?" Megatron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted a test subject, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed I did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, we are officially caught up with the Wattpad release!<br/>Unfortunately we’re gonna have to go on hiatus for bit until my college workload calms down a bit. I will be updating eventually.<br/>And thank you, everyone for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third day of travel rolled around without much fanfare. Omega Supreme and his passengers steadily ploughed ahead through space. Not much changed outside. The only noticeable differences were a lack of nebulas.</p><p>Silence reigned across the room as Ratchet returned to the bridge. "Any update on our new passenger?" Optimus asked.</p><p>Ratchet dusted his servos. "Well, I've got him stable. He should be clear enough to recover on his own." Ratchet walked over to his station on the bridge. "All the same, I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon."</p><p>Optimus nodded. "We'll keep an eye on him. In the meantime, we should be nearing Earth's orbit."</p><p>The Autobots turned their attention to the front viewport, or to their consoles. Silence pervaded throughout the bridge for a few moments. Optimus stared out into the vastness of space, thinking about nothing and everything. Before crashing on Earth, he never thought the sight of an organic planet would give him comfort.</p><p>The pearlescent blues, greens, and browns of Earth's atmosphere were just barely coming into view. From this distance, it looked little more than a peaceful blue marble. He couldn't see Detroit from this distance. He couldn't see Sumdac towers, or their base, but maybe, just maybe, if he looked hard enough. . .</p><p>His introspection was cut short as he noticed something near the Earth; something too small to be the moon, but large enough to be seen from this distance. "Omega," he said. "I need you to zoom in on Earth. I want to make sure I'm not seeing things."</p><p>"<em>Roger</em>," Omega responded, before a digital interface appeared on the screen. A square boxed in the segment that Earth was visible, before it expanded to fit the window.</p><p>The silence that had been blanketing the bridge of the ship morphed into one that was more heavy, pregnant, dreadful.</p><p>"That. . . wasn't there the last time I came down, right?" Jazz asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't seeing things.</p><p>"No," Bumblebee answered. "The giant metal pinball was not there the last time you visited.</p><p>"What is that thing," Bulkhead asked.</p><p>Optimus looked at Ratchet, who held up his servos and shook his head. "Don't look at me. I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>Optimus looked back at the window. "Omega, full speed ahead. We need to find out what that thing is and what it's doing in Earth's orbit."</p><p>"<em>Affirmative</em>," Omega responded.</p><p>The ship picked up speed, going from a steady plough through space to a speeding rocket towards the object. The Autobots gripped their consoles tighter as the acceleration rocked Omega's interior.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, it revealed itself to be made of metal, and had a slightly stylized 'S' on its upper hemisphere, acting as an insignia. Optimus ordered Omega to slow down for a bit before he pressed a button on his console. "Try to hail them," He told Bumblebee. "We should try to resolve this peacefully before doing anything rash."</p><p>Bumblebee busied himself with trying to broadcast something on a frequency that could easily be picked up. Soon enough, the viewport displayed static, which started to assemble itself into a video of a sun-themed robot. "Huh," Bumblebee said. "I honestly wasn't expecting that to work."</p><p>The sun themed robot spoke up. "Greetings, travelers. I am Father Sunstar, leader of the Stardroids. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"Greetings, Father Sunstar," Optimus greeted cordially. "My name is Optimus Prime. I lead this team of Autobots. We are Earth's guardians." Privately, Optimus thought that title was a bit lofty, but putting himself in a position of authority would probably help this robot listen. "Please state your purpose. Why are you nearing Earth?"</p><p>"Autobots?" Sunstar echoed. "Ah, Cybertronians. If you must know, we are here for one of Earth's inhabitants. A robotic resident who goes by the name 'MegaMan.' Our Father has marked him and the planet that raised him for judgement. As the children of Ra Moon, it is our sacred duty to fulfill his final wishes. If you mean to interfere, then I am afraid you must be eliminated along with this planet's inhabitants. However, we have no quarrel with you personally. Leave us to our mission, and we would be happy to spare you."</p><p>The room became charged with an electric tension. "How about you shove it up your exhaust port!?" Bumblebee said.</p><p>Optimus spared Bumblebee a glance, before glaring at Sunstar. "We won't let that happen."</p><p>Sunstar shook his head. "Very well then. You were warned," he said before closing the channel.</p><p>Jazz whistled. "That sure went smooth. You sure got a way with words, Bee."</p><p>Bumblebee held up his servos. "What? What were you <em>expecting </em>me to say?" Bee shifted his tone to imitate Sentinel. "'Oh yeah sure, go right ahead. It's just Earth. Not like there's anything important down there.'"</p><p>Bulkhead pointed to the Stardroids' base. "Guys? I don't think they're very happy."</p><p>With the focus zoomed in, the Autobots could see the base opening up around its equator. Masses of shapes exited the sphere, appearing as a swarm of angry metallic insects. After just a few moments, they started to fly towards the ship.</p><p>"Incoming!" Ratchet exclaimed as the swarm sped closer.</p><p>"Omega, initiate self-defense weapons!" Optimus said.</p><p>"<em>Roger!</em>"</p><p>"Ratchet," Optimus ordered. "You handle the heavy cannons, Jazz, the turrets, Bumblebee-" Optimus cut himself short as he saw that Bumblebee's seat was vacant, registering just a few moment too late the rhythm of metal footsteps echoing down the hall. Quietly muttering a curse under his breath, Optimus stood. "Bulkhead, you man the bridge."</p><p>Bulkhead sputtered. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>Optimus didn't have time to explain, as he sprinted after the yellow robot.</p><p>The swarm of ships and drones made contact with the ship, and the hull shook as they began to fire. Flashes of purple projectiles flew across space as Optimus made his way to Bumblebee, only catching up to him as they arrived at the airlock. "Bumblebee what do you think you're doing?" Optimus demanded.</p><p>Bumblebee's seldom-used facemask slid into place. "There's way too many out there for Omega to handle by himself. I'm going out to lend a servo."</p><p>"Lend a servo how?" Optimus asked. "You can't fly."</p><p>Bumblebee looked at Optimus with an expression that, even with the facemask blocking most of the view, was nothing less than absolute smugness. "Can't I?" Before Optimus could answer, Bumblebee slammed the emergency release button, prying the doors open, and sucking him out into the vacuum of space.</p><p>"Bumblebee!" Optimus called, trying to keep his footing as the pressure continued to drain out of the ship. "Ah, slag it all," Optimus said to himself. His own combat mask slid into place over his mouth. He let go as his wings unfolded from his back, and his jets roared to life.</p><p>The door closed itself behind him as Optimus ventured into the emptiness of space. Just a few minutes away, he could spot Bumblebee's signature yellow paintjob. The sudden silence was a bit off-putting, until Optimus activated his comm system. "<em>Bumblebee, I hope you have a plan.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Relax, Prime. I got this,</em>" Bumblebee said, just as Optimus was in grappling range. Optimus fired, and wrapped one of his cables around one of Bumblebee's feet. At the same moment, Bumblebee's boosters emerged from his back.</p><p>Optimus had just enough time to ask "<em>You kept those?</em>" before they ignited, thrusting the both of them towards the throng of enemy spacecraft. Bumblebee spared a glance downward, for lack of a better term, and saw Optimus draw his axe. Feeling similarly, Bumblebee transformed his servos into his stingers.</p><p>The thrum of the rockets could be felt throughout Bumblebee's frame, the only thing close to noise in the void of space. It was the only thing that could be felt as the two of them got closer to the fleet. Finally, a beam of violet cut its way through space, missing the pair only by a hair's breath.</p><p>"I guess that means no more negotiations," Optimus said. Bumblebee let loose with blasts of electricity.</p><p>The arcs of yellow electricity connected, creating explosions where they landed. The stardroids' craft opened fire in return. Both Bumblebee and Optimus pushed their jets to avoid the volley of enemy fire, curving around away from the Earth. Bumblebee continued to fire his stingers, cutting lines through the enemy ranks.</p><p>A few spacecraft broke away from the main throng, flying towards the two Autobots. That proved to be a mistake on their part. Optimus readied the grappling hook that sat on his other arm, and shot it forward. The hook sank into one of the ships. With a grunt, Optimus swung it into two other ships.</p><p>The two were knocked off course, with notable warping where they had taken the impact. Satisfied that they could no longer pose a threat, he gave a sharp pull to the ship that still remained on his grapple. As it hurtled towards him, he swung down with his axe, splitting it down the middle and knocking his hook lose.</p><hr/><p>Aboard the Stardroids' base, a small crowd had formed around a large screen that displayed the battle.</p><p>"Spirited fighters, these Cybertronians," A stoutly built Stardroid said. He hadd a blue and red color scheme, and multiple weapons across his body. "Quite a shame, really. They would have made fine additions to our ranks."</p><p>"Careful, Brother Mars," another Stardroid commented. He had a fish-like head, and a sea-green body. "Confidence is a drug to one's ability to fight. It is very easy to over-dose."</p><p>"Personally, Brother Neptune, I see no reason not to over-dose on this particular occasion." This voice belonged to a third Stardroid. His body was yellow and frog-like. "They are just one ship, manned by a measly crew. Look at them. If they had the tools to fight back effectively, they would not be fighting out by themselves. You may be impressed by their attempts, but personally, I find it pitiful."</p><p>The fourth and final Stardroid spoke up. "Of course, Brother Venus, you would have expertise in being pitiful, wouldn't you?" The fourth snickered at his own comment. His body was only partly robotic; most of it was made of a deep green liquid, bordered by hard pink spikes.</p><p>"Oh, shut up Brother Mercury."</p><hr/><p>Omega drew closer to the battle. Ratchet had just finished priming the main cannon. Ratchet ran his hand across the console before they were in firing range. "I wish I didn't have to keep dragging you into these things."</p><p>"<em>I know,</em>" Omega said. "<em>But right now there are Autobots in danger.</em>"</p><p>Ratchet looked at the readout, and slotted is magnets in. "There are <em>friends </em>in danger."</p><p>Omega didn't respond with words, but the entire ship thrummed with power. Ratchet watched carefully from his seat as targeting systems identified their targets. There was a deep groan as the hull started to shake. Metal plates along the ship shifted into place. Ratchet held his servo to his commlink. "Prime, Bee, You're gonna want to pull away for a click."</p><p>"<em>Seriously, Ratchet?</em>" Bumblebee asked through the his own commlink. "<em>Are you seeing the damage we're doing?</em>"</p><p>"<em>You heard him Bumblebee. We're pulling away; that's an order</em>," Optimus said.</p><p>As soon as Ratchet saw the pair of Autobot signals break away from the enemy targets, Ratchet pulled the trigger. With a shudder, the main cannon of Omega let loose with a massive yellow beam.</p><p>Ratchet watched it sail across space, making contact with the swarm of fighters. It cut through the entirety of the enemy forces, atomizing those that were caught directly, and causing the enemies on the edge of the beam to explode.</p><hr/><p>The Stardroids assembled stood in collective shock. Silence reigned over the room for a few moments. Finally, Mercury spoke. "Remind me again, Brother Venus, what was that you said about the enemy not possessing the means to fight back?"</p><p>"Shut up, Brother Mercury."</p><p>The sound of metal footsteps reached the room, soon followed by a rough, irritated voice. "What are you four doing just standing around?" Terra asked.</p><p>Neptune jumped. "Ah, Brother Terra. We were simply observing the battle."</p><p>"You mean to tell me that while our forces are being destroyed by one lone Autobot ship, you're simply standing around?" Terra asked through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Well, I-" Neptune tried to stumble out an answer. Thankfully, he was saved from the responsibility by Mars.</p><p>"We don't we have one of those do we?" Mars said, just coming out of his shock. "Please tell me that we have one of those. If not, I'm claiming the salvaging rights."</p><p>Terra growled. He pushed past Mars, who had only now noticed Terra's presence, and jammed his finger down on the intercom. "I want every fighter we have to focus on that ship! I don't care how many ships we have to go through, just as long as that thing is vaporized by the end!" Terra pulled away from the screen, pacing away. "Has anyone seen that Kuiper droid? Where's Shadow Man? Tell him that it's time the doctor held up his end of the bargain." Terra continued walking away, before turning back around to point at the four other Stardroids. "You four! Ready your squadrons. I expect you to deploy as soon as we end this battle."</p><p>"Yes, Brother Terra," they responded in trained unison. They all watched as Terra's steps retreated down the hallway, echoing until only silence remained. Finally, Mercury broke the silence. "So, does anyone actually feel like obeying that order?"</p><p>Venus merely rolled his eyes while Neptune put his hand to his chin. "Only a fool would send down the surface troops before the atmospheric battle is decided," Neptune said. "So no. I don't believe I will be deploying myself quite yet. However, I'll find a Kuiper droid and tell him to send news to my squadron just in case."</p><p>Venus looked at Neptune with surprise. "You say that like there's a chance we'll lose, Brother Neptune."</p><p>Neptune gestured to Mars, who was still engrossed in the display of power that the Autobots' ship was providing. "Gimme gimme gimme!" Mars exclaimed. "If they posses enough firepower to suitably impress Brother Mars, then who knows what else they're capable of," Neptune said evenly.</p><p>Venus let out a huff. "Be that as it may, they are still but one ship, with a small crew. Hardly what I would call a military powerhouse." Venus started to make his way deeper into the base. "I'm prepping my legion. I advise you do the same."</p><p>"Send word to my troops while you're at it, won't you Brother Venus?"</p><p>Venus just gave a terse grunt as his form retreated down the smooth metal walls. </p><p>Neptune and Mercury resumed observing the fight. A task made somewhat more difficult by Mars' hogging of the screen. "You know, Brother Neptune, that he's going to avoid telling your men just to spite you, right?"</p><p>Neptune only let out a tired sigh in response.</p><hr/><p>Bumblebee let out an enthusiastic cheer as the mass of ships and drones was thinned. "<em>I think we've got them scared! I know I would be leaking a little if that was me.</em>"</p><p>Optimus shook his head. "<em>This isn't over yet, Bumblebee. They're going to be sending in reinforcements sooner or later. That is, unless we do something about it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>So what's the plan, Boss-bot?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Their station might not be made with an organic atmoshpere, but they still have to keep it pressurized for the artificial gravity to work. We're going to force their doors to open before anyone can pilot those ships.</em>"</p><p>Bumblebee nodded. "<em>Got it!</em>"</p><p>That settled, Bumblebee rocketed closer towards the base. Still hanging on by his grapple, Optimus drew his axe. "<em>Try to get as close as you can.</em>"</p><p>Bumblebee nodded. He angled himself to fly directly toward the center of the sphere. Bumblebee transformed his hands into stingers in preparation. Just before they mad contact, Optimus disengaged his grapple, and used his won jetpack. "<em>You take one side, I'll take the other. Comm me if you need backup.</em>"</p><p>Bumblebee gave a loose salute before flying to the base's left. Optimus flew right. It didn't take long for him to near the first port. Optimus swept in close, and dragged his axe along the hull, carving deep gashes into the metal. Optimus observed with some small amount of satisfaction the doors of whatever hangar he had circled suck themselves out into space.</p><p>Now knowing it would work, Optimus flew onward, axe in hand and tearing apart the hull. It acted as a fine line, tracing a precise trail of destruction. It took less than a cycle for Optimus to cut his way around his own half of the base. Bumblebee was waiting for him, just finishing using his stingers to melt holes into the doors. "<em>Nice work, Bumblebee. That should slow them down.</em>"</p><p>Bumblebee gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. From behind his mask, Optimus smiled. The moment didn't last however. Ratchet's voice broke over the comm. "<em>Prime! Bee! We need you back on board immediately.</em>"</p><p>Optimus put his finger towards his own comm. "<em>Ratchet? What's going on?</em>"</p><p>"<em>There's not enough time to explain in full. There's something bad headed our way, though. I've never seen anything like it.</em>"</p><p>Optimus and Bumblebee shared a glance. "<em>Well, you heard him. Back to the ship it is.</em>"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I'm even more sorry if it's not exactly up to quality. I think I do better at introducing stories and setting them up than continuing them. That said, I will be trying harder to keep these updates semi-regular, and I will be seeing this thing as far through as I possibly can. This ride isn't over until I say it's over!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The exact chronology and circumstances behind this crossover are as follows:<br/>This story follows the Archie Comics version of Mega Man. In this fanfiction, the events of Mega Man 4 have already passed. Proto Man showed up and clarified the situation after the first four robot masters, thus saving Pharaoh Man and a few others. Light and Cossack worked together to save Kalinka from Dr. Wily.<br/>In the aftermath, Proto Man tried to live with his family for a bit. He enjoyed himself and he apologized for everything he'd done, even if it was a little bit tense and awkward at times. Eventually, however, he decided the open road was a better fit for him.<br/>Dr. Wily hasn't resurfaced yet. He's currently working on his greatest creation. One that he is certain will destroy Mega Man once and for all. . .</p><p>On how the two series happen coincidentally:<br/>The Ra Moon arc of Mega Man happened during Soundwave's debut episode in TFA. Soundwave shielded the robots of Detroit from Ra Moon when he took control. The Autobots were unaffected by Ra Moon because (*SPOILERS*).<br/>The Autobots don't know about Mega Man because Prowl wanted to watch nature documentaries, while Bumblebee wanted to watch music videos and wrestling events. The two used to argue/fight over who gets TV rights. (Remember the 'stillness' bit in TFA?)</p><p>Mega Man didn't know about the Autobots because he was too preoccupied by Dr. Wily. Doctor Light could have found out about the Autobots during the A.R.T.S. meeting, but was prevented by the Emerald Spears' intervention.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Feedback is always, always appreciated. </p><p>I hope you all have a nice day.<br/>'Til all are one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>